The Forgotten Hero Part III
by altered stories
Summary: Harry and his friends return for their 3rd year as an old enemy resurfaces intent on completing his service to his master. Sequel to The Forgotten Hero Part II. I know the summary sucks but read and enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**The Forgotten Hero Part III**

14th June 1993

"And making his debut on the International Duelling Circuit… Harry Potter" shouted a male Wizard stood in the centre of a long dark blue duelling platform.

He was around 50 years of age dressed in black and white wizard robes.

Harry walked up onto the platform in the huge arena to mild cheers and applause.

He was dressed in a dark green shirt and jeans with his wand holster on his right arm.

"And now his first opponent on the circuit, former champion Isobel Larkin" said the Wizard.

A short long black haired girl around 13 years of age walked up onto the opposite end of the platform. She was dressed in a crimson blouse and tight jeans with a glare directed at Harry.

The two walked up to the Wizard.

"The rules are simple, no illegal or lethal spells, the first one to incapacitate or disarm their opponent is the winner" said the Wizard.

The two nodded their heads at him.

"Contestants, take your places" said the Wizard.

Harry and Isobel bowed to each other before walking towards opposite ends of the platform.

Harry flicked his right wrist summoning his wand to his hand.

The Wizard stepped down from the platform and pointed his wand into the air.

He silently cast a spell which made a loud noise resembling a gunshot.

The two started trading various spells back and forth including stunners, impediment spells and bombardment spells. Isobel frequently tried to catch Harry of guard by firing minor hexes at him but he managed to evade all of them. This went on for a good 10 minutes with Harry struggling to find away past her defence.

Harry remained focused on her as he continued to block or dodge her spells and smirked.

"She's tiring slightly" thought Harry as he blocked another stunner.

As her latest stunner shot towards him Harry span around to his left dodging it and pointing his wand at Isobel.

"Stupefy, Stupefy, Stupefy" shouted Harry.

She kept up her shield charm as the stunners battered into it eventually breaking it.

He shot two more stunners at her hitting her in her chest knocking her back to the floor.

"Accio Isobel's wand" shouted Harry.

This caught her by surprise causing her wand to shoot out of her hand towards Harry who caught it.

The Wizard cast the gunshot spell again.

"Incredible, Harry Potter beats the former champion Isobel Larkin on his debut match" said the Wizard as the crowd cheered and clapped for him.

Harry walked over to where Isobel was getting back to her feet.

He gave her wand back to her and held out his empty hand.

She looked at him sternly before shaking his hand.

"Impressive" said Isobel plainly.

"You too" said Harry nodding his head at her.

He walked off the stage and over to the front row seats where Lily, Dorea, Sirius, Remus, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Astoria and James were sat clapping and cheering for him.

He sat down in the empty seat in between Daphne and Dorea with the latter giving him a hug.

"Well done Big Brother" said Dorea.

"Cheers Rea" said Harry.

"You did really well Harry" said Daphne.

"Thanks, that was a really tough duel against a really good opponent" said Harry as they watched another duel take place.

"Ever so modest" said Daphne chuckling.

Harry smiled as they watched the duels.

His next opponents got more and more challenging as he went along but he managed to get past them. Before he knew it he was in the final against the current Champion Demetrious Krum.

Harry was slightly nervous as he walked up to the platform.

"Okay Harry, take a deep breath, its the final, no need to be nervous" thought Harry.

Demetrius Krum was around 13 years of age with a hard face resembling a vulture and very short brown hair. He was dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and jeans.

He and Harry walked towards the Wizard in the middle of the platform.

"Incredible, what a final we have here, our tournament debutant vs the Champion, Harry Potter vs Demetrius Krum" said the Wizard causing the crowd to clap and cheer.

"Duellists, prepare, the winner of this fight will become the Under 14's International Champion" said the Wizard.

Harry and Demetrius bowed to each other before walking to opposite ends of the platform.

They turned around fixing each other with glares pulling out their wands.

The Wizard cast the gunshot spell starting the duel.

Demetrius Krum quickly went on the offensive casting spells rapidly and precisely forcing Harry to dodge and block them as quickly as he could before he was able to return some of his own spells.

The duel went on for a good ten minutes before Harry was knocked to the floor losing his wand.

"Incredible, Demetrius Krum retains his championship title, the debutant Harry Potter put up a brilliant effort but was defeated in the end, I hope we see another match between these two some day" said the Wizard as the crowd cheered for Krum.

Harry got back to his feet and made his way over to where Krum was stood.

He held out his hand.

Krum looked at him with a serious look before managing a small smile.

"Vell done, Mr Potter, ve vill have a rematch one day" said Krum with a heavy Bulgarian accent shaking his hand.

A few photographers had them pose for pictures before leaving them.

Harry bid him goodbye before returning to where Sirius and the others were stood applauding him. They congratulated him before sitting back down to watch the trophy ceremony.

25th June 1993

Harry was sat at the table with Lily and Dorea eating their breakfast when a brown owl flew through the window with a copy of the Morning Prophet attached to its legs.

Lily removed the paper and placed two Knuts in the pouch attached to the owl's leg before it flew away.

Lily opened the paper and began skimming through the pages.

"Here you go Harry, something that will please you" said Lily holding out the paper to him.

Harry took it and thanked her before looking at the paper and reading.

 _Potter impresses at International Duelling Tournament_

 _Harry Potter, aged 12, twin brother of the Boy Who Lived Charles Potter and Order Of Merlin First Class, made his debut at the Under 14's International Duelling Tournament over a week ago and caught the eye of many professional duellers at the event._

 _Mr Potter beat several opponents including former champion Isobel Larkin on his way to the final against the retaining champion Demetrius Krum. Unfortunately Mr Potter lost to Mr Krum in the final. Will we see another match between these two at the next tournament? Will Mr Potter be victorious in the rematch if it ever happens?_

 _This also begs the question to how magically powerful Mr Potter is. His actions in defeating the Basilisk inside the Chamber Of Secrets a few months ago further add to these questions. How does he fare against his brother Charles who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named as an infant?. Is he more powerful than his brother?. These are some of the many questions surrounding Harry Potter._

Harry smiled and handed the paper back to Lily.

"Well that was a lot better than the trash Rita Skeeter wrote about me a few days ago" said Harry.

"The one about you trying to upstage Charles by entering duelling tournaments for fame and glory" said Dorea.

"Yeah, how that woman is allowed to write for the Prophet is beyond me, she twists the truth at every turn just to make a profit" said Harry.

"Your Father has had problems with Rita Skeeter in the past, namely when we got married, something along the lines of the Potter's marrying those of lower class" said Lily sarcastically.

"Couldn't he do anything about that, some would call that slander?" said Harry.

"Unfortunately not, while it was considered an attack on the Potter Family, no one could legally stop her from writing things like that" said Lily.

"Well you know what they say, what goes around eventually comes around, Skeeter will get her punishment for her actions some day" said Harry.

"Hopefully" said Lily.

10th July 1993

Harry and Dorea were staying at Grimmauld Place for a few days when the bad news arrived.

Harry, Dorea, Tracey, Sirius, Beth and Remus were sat eating breakfast when the morning paper arrived.

Sirius took one look at the front page before going white for a few seconds and then snarling shocking everyone in the room.

"What is it Padfoot?" said Remus.

Sirius handed the paper to him causing Remus to growl.

"What's wrong, how bad is it?" said Harry.

Remus looked at Sirius who nodded before he handed the paper to Harry.

Harry took one look at it before snarling in anger.

 _ **PETER PETTIGREW ESCAPES FROM AZKABAN**_

 _Pettigrew aged 33 escaped from Azkaban prison sometime between the late hours of yesterday evening and the early hours of this morning. It is unknown how Pettigrew escaped but it is believed he used his rat annimagus form to sneak out of his cell and past the Dementors before fleeing the island._

 _Pettigrew was arrested by Auror's at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry on the 5th January 1992 and sentenced to life in Azkaban for charges of being a known Death Eater and for betraying the Potter Family to Voldemort on the 31st October 1981. Pettigrew confessed to being a spy for Voldemort for nearly two years before his defeat by the Boy Who Lived Charles Potter._

 _Anyone who spots Peter Pettigrew is asked to contact the Ministry immediately. Be advised you are not to approach him as he is considered to be highly dangerous._

 _For more details on Peter Pettigrew turn to page 3._

 _For the statement from the Minister For Magic Cornellius Fudge turn to page 7._

Underneath the headline there was a large picture of Peter Pettigrew taken in the last few months.

His once rat like face had become sunken with wrinkles and heavy eyes. His brown/blonde hair had grown out to his shoulders and was thinning on the top and sides. He was dressed in a grey and black striped jumpsuit and was holding a chain and identity plate in his hands.

Harry showed it to Tracey and Dorea who gasped in panic before turning to page 3. He skimmed over the details of Pettigrew's life before turning page 7.

 _Cornellius Fudge revealed his plans for the protection of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the next year._

" _The Dementor's will be stationed at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the entirety of the next school year. This has been done for the protection of suspected targets of Peter Pettigrew who cannot be named for security reasons. The Dementor's have been given a kiss on sight order for Pettigrew and will be able to provide the necessary protection for the school and its students. Finally I would like to assure all of the magical community that we will be working tirelessly to ensure that the situation is resolved as quickly as possible" said Fudge._

 _Is stationing the Dementor's at Hogwarts the right way to go about things. If you are worried about the possible consequences of these actions I urge you to contact the Ministry as quickly as possible to voice your complaints._

Harry handed the paper back to Sirius who looked at it in shock.

"Has Fudge gone insane, the Dementor's are more likely to attack other students than search for Pettigrew, not too mention he already slipped past them once" said Sirius.

"This isn't going to end well" said Beth.

"How many high ranking Pureblood Witches and Wizards are going to be okay with their children attending Hogwarts with Dementor's around?" said Tracey.

"Barely any, there'll be an uproar about this" said Remus.

"The next Wizergamot session is tomorrow, hopefully we'll get this resolved then" said Sirius.

"Unfortunately there may not be much we can do, Fudge seems to have made up his mind already, he won't change it" said Harry.

"Suspected targets of Pettigrew… he thinks he will go after Charles" said Tracey.

"I'm not surprised, he might think of targeting Charles so he can get back into Voldemort's good graces" said Harry before Beth cleared her throat.

Harry and the others turned to look at her.

"Enough of that, myself and Sirius have some good news for you as well" said Beth squeezing Sirius's hand which was on the table.

"What is it?" said Dorcas.

"We are engaged, I proposed to her last night, we have set our wedding date for New Years Eve" said Sirius.

Beth held out her hand showing them the small diamond ring on her finger.

Tracey smiled and gave her Mother a hug while Harry and Remus clapped Sirius on the back and Dorea gave him a small hug.

"Its about time you settled down Padfoot" said Remus smiling slightly.

Sirius chuckled as they talked about the engagement for the rest of breakfast.

31st August 1993

Harry and Dorea approached the barrier with Lily.

"You ready for this Dorea?" said Lily placing her hand on Dorea's shoulder.

Dorea looked at her and nodded.

"Go on then, I'll follow you" said Harry.

Dorea smiled at him before she and Lily rushed towards the barrier disappearing through the entrance.

Harry followed them shortly after.

The two were waiting for him on the other side of the entrance where they walked towards the train together.

Harry helped Dorea load her trunk onto the train and the two found an empty compartment. They placed their trunks on the overhead rack and walked over to the window.

As they were stood in the window the compartment door opened.

Daphne and Astoria dragged their trunks in and placed them in the overhead rack helped by Harry.

"Hey guys" said Astoria giving Harry and Dorea a hug.

"Hey Tori, you ready for Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Ready as ever, I've been waiting for this for years" said Astoria.

"She wouldn't shut up about it ever since she got her acceptance letter" said Daphne giving Harry a hug before moving over to hug Dorea.

"I didn't talk about it that much" muttered Astoria.

Harry and Dorea chuckled.

Lily greeted Daphne and Astoria before walking up the platform to find Charles.

The four chatted for a while before Tracey and Blaise entered the compartment.

"Hey almost champion, how was your summer, aside from the obvious" said Blaise jokingly.

"Very funny Blaise, but it was really good, though it is good to be going back to Hogwarts" said Harry.

"Yeah, I always miss the place every time we go home for the summer, its almost like a second home" said Tracey.

"At least now we can go with you" said Dorea.

"Instead of being stuck at home" said Astoria.

"Told you it would arrive quicker than you think, instead you spent all summer waiting for the day to come" said Daphne.

"Not my fault, I used to get so bored being stuck at home while you were at Hogwarts" said Astoria.

The others laughed slightly as the horn sounded announcing their departure.

Harry and the others stood in the window waving goodbye to Lily, Cyrus, Beth and Cecilia as the train pulled out of the platform.

After the train had left Kings Cross they all sat down talking to each other about the upcoming year.

The trolley lady gave them their usual supply of sweets before leaving them to eat.

"I can't wait for the Hogsmeade visits, then I can buy as many of these as I want" said Harry popping a Jelly Slug in his mouth.

"I know, I can't believe we finally get to go to Hogsmeade, its going to be a blast" said Tracey.

"No fair, you guys get to go there, but we can't" said Dorea.

"We know the feeling, we had to wait for two years as well" said Daphne.

"Luckily for you we can bring stuff back for you, we didn't have anyone to do that for us" said Blaise.

"So you'll get stuff from Hogsmeade for us" said Astoria.

"Of course, there's also plenty of stuff for us to do there, I want to go and see the Shrieking Shack, Padfoot told me all about their adventures on the specific nights" said Harry.

"Do you reckon we could use the secret entrance?" said Tracey.

"I wouldn't personally, the Whomping Willow is nasty" said Harry.

"Didn't it destroy Arthur Weasley's car after Weasel and your Brother flew it to Hogwarts?" said Daphne.

"Yeah, they never got it back" said Harry.

"So we stay away from the Whomping Willow then?" said Astoria.

"Yeah, we don't want you two anywhere near it" said Daphne.

"Lest you want to lose your head" said Blaise.

They all laughed as the train continued onto Hogwarts.

The rain picked up as they were pulling into Hogsmeade Station.

Harry and the others ran through the rain towards the carriages covering themselves with their cloaks.

Later that night Harry and the others were sat with Flint at the Slytherin table.

Harry gasped in shock when he spotted who was sat at the teachers table.

Remus Lupin.

He was dressed in shabby brown wizard robes and was looking around the hall with a smile on his face as though remembering good memories.

"He never told us he would be teaching here" said Harry in shock.

"I know, he never mentioned it back at home" said Tracey.

"Well, we'll at least have a good DADA teacher this year" said Daphne.

"Yeah, we'll actually learn some decent spells this year" said Harry.

"And not the rubbish that Flopheart tried to teach us" said Blaise.

The doors opened cutting their conversation short.

The new first years entered the Great Hall.

"So Harry, where do you think your Sister will end up?" said Daphne.

"Ravenclaw, she takes after our Mum with the studying, what about Tori?" said Harry.

"Same, I think she'll follow your Sister as well, she's closer to her than anyone else, I wouldn't be surprised if the two stuck together" said Daphne.

"At least she won't be a foolish Gryffindor like your Brother" said Flint.

"Thank god" said Blaise.

"Greengrass, Astoria" shouted Mcgonagall.

Astoria walked up to the stool with confidence sitting down as Mcgonagall placed the hat on her head.

The hat thought for a few moments before shouting.

"RAVENCLAW"

The Ravenclaw table stood up and cheered along with Harry and the others at Astoria went and joined the Ravenclaw table.

Five minutes later the hat reached the second person who they were interested in.

"Potter, Dorea" shouted Mcgonagall.

Dorea walked up to the hat slightly nervously.

The Hat made its decision rather quickly.

"RAVENCLAW" shouted the Hat.

Harry and the others clapped along with the Ravenclaw table and Charles.

Dorea went and sat down next to Astoria who smiled at her before turning back to watch the rest of the sorting.

After the sorting was finished they ate their dinner and desserts.

After the meal was finished Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, now that were all fed and sorted I have a few announcements to make, firstly to remind you especially first years that magic is prohibited in the corridors and that the Forbidden Forest is strictly out of bounds to all students, and a few of our older years should know that by now" said Dumbledore.

"We also have two new teachers joining us this year, firstly our Care of Magical Creature Professor Kettleburn has chosen to retire in order to spend more time with his remaining limbs, however I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than out own Rubeus Hagrid" said Dumbledore clapping his hands together as most of the Gryffindor's and Hufflepuffs as well as a few Ravenclaws applauded.

Harry and the others looked at each other in slight shock.

"And secondly allow me to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin, good luck Professor" said Dumbledore as Remus stood up and gave them a small bow.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise joined in the applause that came from all of the other house tables and a few parts of the Slytherin table.

Dumbledore held his hands up as the applause died down.

"Now I have one final announcement, and this is very important so pay attention, as most of you are aware, a very dangerous criminal named Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban this summer, due to this the Ministry has stationed Dementor's at Hogwarts for our protection" said Dumbledore.

Gasps and whispers were heard throughout the Great Hall.

A voice from further up the Slytherin table caught Harry's attention.

"Potter, is it true you fainted?" said Malfoy looking at Charles.

Theodore Nott did a fake feint gesture.

"I mean you actually fainted" said Malfoy amusedly.

"Shove of Malfoy" said Ron angrily before he and Charles turned away from him.

"What do you suppose that was about?" said Daphne.

"No idea" said Harry as Dumbledore called for quiet.

"Listen carefully, while the Dementor's are here for our protection, you still need to be extra careful, Dementor's are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one that they hunt, and the one who gets in their way, so I implore all of you to give them no reason to harm you, it is not in their nature to be understanding or forgiving, now that ends the announcements, off to bed all of you" said Dumbledore.

Harry and the others stood up with the rest of the Slytherin students and left for the Slytherin dormitories.

 **A/N: Updated version of C1. Chapter two will be uploaded in the next few days.**

 **I thank WhiteElfElder who pointed out the mistakes with the date and mentioned that there was no incident with the Dementors which I forgot to include details of. These have now been added.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Forgotten Hero Part III**

1st September 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way over to the Slytherin table for breakfast on the slightly chilly Wednesday morning.

As they were helping themselves to food Dorea and Astoria made their way over to them and sat down.

"Morning, you two all ready for today" said Daphne.

"Yeah, been looking forward to this for years, now we're finally here" said Astoria.

"I can't believe Uncle Remus didn't tell us he was teaching here though" said Dorea.

"He must have wanted it to be a surprise, we could always go and see him though, I think he'd like that" said Harry.

"He did really well in keeping it quiet though, I think Mum and Sirius knew though, you could tell they were hiding something" said Tracey.

Blaise looked up and down the table to check that no one was listening.

"Well he has good reason to keep it quiet, given his condition, a lot of parents wouldn't be happy if they found out what he was" whispered Blaise.

"Yeah, I reckon they'll be taking similar precautions to what they did when he was in school" said Harry.

"We should ask him" said Tracey.

"We'll go and see him in private though, that way no one can overhear us" said Dorea.

"Well, at least we know we have a good DADA teacher this year, the last two have been jokes" said Daphne.

"Not too mention a fraud, given that the Ministry are looking for Lockhart after finding out he's been taking credit for what other witches and wizards have done" said Blaise.

"I'm not surprised, you could tell he was a big fraud last year" said Harry.

"Was he really that bad?" said Astoria.

"First years could cast better spells than he could, and he removed all the bones from my idiot brothers arm while attempting to fix it" said Harry.

"I'm surprised your dad didn't try and get him fired for that" said Daphne.

"Me too, I was sat with him when it happened, he was really mad about it" said Dorea.

They continued talking as they ate their breakfast until Professor Snape walked over to them and handed them their timetables.

He handed them their timetables.

They looked at them with amusement and annoyance.

"Potions and DADA with Gryffindor again, just great" said Harry sarcastically.

"Put it this way, we get to watch Snape pick on Weasel again, we get to watch him squirm, and we get DADA this afternoon before dinner, even if we have History and Herbology this morning, we can have an extra hour of sleep" said Blaise.

The others laughed as Professor Flitwick made his way over to them.

"Miss Potter, Miss Greengrass, here are your timetables, and take 10 points to Ravenclaw for inter house unity" said Flitwick handing two sheets of parchment to them.

The two thanked him and took their timetables.

"And we have our new subjects tomorrow morning, Ancient Runes then Arithmancy" said Harry.

"Same" said Daphne.

"We've got Ancient Runes then COMC" said Tracey.

"Thank god none of us were stupid enough to take Divination, like daddy's boy over there, he's probably thinking he can get top marks in the class" said Blaise.

"He probably could, the amount of dragon dung that comes out of his mouth is unreal" said Daphne.

They all laughed at Daphne's words.

Flint made his way over to Harry a few moments later.

"Quidditch practice starts this Saturday at eight Potter, don't be late" said Flint.

Harry nodded.

"I won't" said Harry.

Flint walked away from them.

Once he was gone Dorea turned to Harry.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was part troll" said Dorea.

Harry and the others chuckled.

"Your not the first one to say that" said Harry.

They kept on talking until they had to leave for their lessons.

 _Later that afternoon…_

The four walked into their DADA classroom to find that all of the desks had been removed and a large oak cabinet was stood at the end of the classroom.

What was most unusual though was the fact that the cabinet kept shaking violently every few seconds.

Once the rest of the class arrived Remus walked down the stairs from his office.

"Welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, I am your Professor Remus Lupin, wands out for today please" said Remus.

Everyone pulled their wands out.

Remus turned to look at the cabinet.

"Does anyone want to venture a guess as to what is inside this cabinet?" said Remus.

"Is that a boggart?" said Neville.

"Very good Neville, 5 points to Gryffindor, now can anyone tell me what a boggart looks like" said Remus.

"It is a formless shape shifter, it appears as what a person fears the most" said Harry.

"Very good Harry, 5 points to Slytherin" said Remus.

The cabinet shook violently once again.

"Now there is a spell to repel a boggart, called Riddikulous, but the spell alone is not enough, what really repels a boggart is laughter, now lets practice saying that now, Riddikulous" said Remus.

"Riddikulous" said the entire class.

"Very good, a little louder, very clear, listen, Riddikulous" said Remus.

"Riddikulous" repeated the entire class.

"Much better, now for the wand movement, a sharp flick is required for this, like this" said Remus.

He flicked his wand forwards sharply.

The rest of the class copied him.

"Good, now for the fun part, each of you will get a chance to face the boggart, in fact lets have a demonstration, Neville could you come here please?" said Remus.

Neville slowly walked up to Remus.

"Now what frightens you most of all?" said Remus.

Neville mumbled.

"What was that?" said Remus.

"Professor Snape" said Neville nervously.

The class laughed slightly.

"Yes, he frightens all" said Remus amusedly.

"And I understand you live with your Grandmother?" continued Remus.

"Yes Professor" said Neville.

"Very good, now what clothes does she usually wear?" said Remus.

"She carries a red handbag-" said Neville before Remus cut him off.

"You don't need to tell us, as long as you see it, we'll see it, now here's what I want you to do, everyone else form a line" said Remus.

He walked over to Neville and whispered something in his ear as the rest of the class lined up behind Neville.

Neville pulled out his wand and walked towards the cabinet.

Remus pointed his wand at the cabinet and silently unlocked it.

The door opened and Professor Snape crept out before straightening up and walking towards Neville.

Neville pointed his wand at Snape.

"Riddikulous" said Neville.

Snape suddenly appeared in a dark green dress, a green hat with a dead stuffed vulture on the top and was carrying a large red handbag.

The class erupted in laughter.

"Well done Neville, next person" said Remus.

Ron walked up to the boggart with his wand out.

Snape transformed into a giant black widow spider.

Ron whimpered in fear as the spider walked towards him.

"Riddikulous" said Ron nervously.

The spider started wobbling on roller blades before collapsing to the floor.

Seamus Finnegan followed Ron with a banshee that ended up with a long swollen tongue. Parvati Patil followed him with a mummy that tripped over its bandages. Blaise followed her with an Inferius which was given a pink ballerina costume. Daphne went next with a vampire that turned into a large jack in the box. Tracey went next with a large king cobra that was transformed into a large green toy snake.

After Tracey's turn Harry walked up to the boggart.

The toy snake changed into a handsome black haired 16 year old dressed in Slytherin robes causing Daphne to gasp slightly.

Tom Riddle

Harry concentrated and cast the spell.

"Riddikulous" said Harry.

Tom Riddle suddenly expanded like a balloon and floated up to the ceiling.

Hermione went after Harry with a roll off parchment with a T or Troll grade written in giant letters across it. She made it burst into flames as Charles went next.

To the shock of the rest of the class the boggart changed into a large black cloaked floating dementor.

Remus moved in front of Charles shielding him.

"Back" shouted Remus.

The dementor changed into a full moon emerging from the clouds.

"Riddikulous" said Remus.

The moon changed into a balloon which sped around the classroom as it deflated before flying back into the cabinet.

Remus used his wand to close and lock the cabinet door.

"Right that's enough for today, collect your bags and you can go" said Remus.

Some people in the class groaned that they didn't get to face the boggart.

"Sorry" said Remus as the students left the classroom.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked up to Remus who turned to look at them.

He smiled.

"I assume you have a few questions for me" said Remus as the rest of the students left the room.

"A few" said Harry.

Remus used his wand to close the door.

"How come you didn't tell us you were going to be teaching this year?" said Tracey.

"I wanted to surprise you guys, so I told Sirius and your Mum to keep it a secret" said Remus.

"But what about your?-" said Daphne.

"My transformations, Professor Snape has agreed to brew this new Wolfsbane potion for me, it will remove some of my more violent tendencies on the full moon, and I'll be locked in a special room in Hogwarts during that time" said Remus.

"Well at least we have a competent DADA teacher this year, the last two really let the school down" said Harry.

Remus turned to look at Harry.

"I'm guessing that boggart was Tom Riddle then Harry?" said Remus.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, even though he was just a memory, he was powerful, he fired killing curses and bombarda's with ease" said Harry.

"That and the sixty foot Basilisk, that entire ordeal was frightening" said Daphne.

Tracey shuddered at the mention of the Basilisk.

"What about when you undergo transformations the day before or the day of your lessons?" said Blaise changing the subject.

"Professor Snape will be covering those lessons" said Remus.

They kept talking for a few minutes before walking to the Great Hall for dinner.

2nd September 1993

The four made their way into their Ancient Runes classroom for their first lesson of the day.

Once they had taken their seats Professor Bathsheda Babbling entered the room.

She was average height in her mid forties with long black hair dressed in black witch robes.

"Welcome to Ancient Runes, I am Professor Babbling, books away for today, quills and parchment out" said Professor Babbling.

The entire class did as she said before she started explaining the course objectives to them.

Harry looked around the room to see who else was in the group spotting some familiar faces in Susan Bones, Anthony Goldstein and Hermione Granger.

The class took notes as Professor Babbling explained the course objectives as well as some examples of work they would be covering this year.

Once the lesson was over Blaise and Tracey went down to the Forbidden Forest for their Care Of Magical Creature's lesson while Harry and Daphne went to their Arithmancy lesson.

Like their Ancient Runes lesson the black haired Professor Elizabeth Vector explained the course objectives and highlighted specific examples of work while the class took notes.

The two met up with Tracey and Blaise in the library after their lessons. The two filled them in on the rather interesting COMC lesson they just had.

"So Malfoy decides to ignore Hagrid's instructions and walk up to a fully grown Hippogriff purely trying to show off to the rest of the class, only to get scratched by it and end up in the Hospital Wing" said Daphne.

"Pretty much yeah" said Blaise.

"He showed you Hippogriff's in your first lesson" said Harry.

"Yeah, beautiful creatures, your brother even got to ride the one that attacked Malfoy" said Tracey.

"Lucius Malfoy is going to be furious, this won't end well" said Daphne.

"Yeah, how bad is he hurt anyway" said Harry.

"He just got scratched, but the way he was acting you'd think he'd lost an arm or something" scoffed Tracey.

"So he's basically faking it, pathetic" said Daphne.

"Yeah, bet he keeps this up for weeks, it will get him out of a lot of things" said Blaise.

They kept talking and started their homework before heading down to the Great Hall a few hours later for their dinner.

They walked past Draco who was sat with Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Pansy.

"Does it hurt much Draco?" said Pansy sounding slightly worried.

"Yeah I should consider myself lucky, a bit deeper and Madam Pomfrey reckons that I would've lost my arm" said Draco in exasperation.

They sat down a bit further down the table and helped themselves to food.

"What a drama queen" said Harry.

Suddenly voices from the Gryffindor table got their attention.

"He's been sighted, he's been sighted" said Seamus running over to where Charles, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sat.

"Who?" said Ron.

"Peter Pettigrew" said Seamus.

Harry got up and made his way over to them.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise followed him.

"Duphtown, that's not far from here" said Hermione in shock.

"You don't think he'll come to Hogwarts, do you?" said Neville.

"With Dementor's at every entrance, he'd be mad" said Seamus.

"I think you'll find he is mad" said Daphne.

"No one asked you" said Ron snidely.

Harry slapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow" said Ron in annoyance.

"He'll come here, he's already slipped past the Dementor's once, who's to say he can't do it again" said Harry.

"Its like trying to catch smoke, like trying to catch smoke in your bare hands" said Blaise.

Harry and the others made their way back to their seats.

3rd September 1993

Harry and the others were sat down at the front of the Potions classroom when Malfoy swaggered into the classroom and walked up to Snape who had just entered the room from his office.

"Professor, I will need help cutting up my ingredients for this lesson because of my arm?" said Malfoy.

Snape looked over to the table at the back where Charles and Ron were cutting up their own ingredients.

"Weasley, Potter" said Snape loudly.

The two looked at him in annoyance.

"You two will help Mr Malfoy prepare his ingredients" said Snape with a malicious grin.

The two opened their mouths to protest.

"Be silent, or it will be 50 points each" snarled Snape.

Malfoy went and sat down next to Ron who muttered something under his breath.

"Professor, Weasley's insulting me under his breath" drawled Malfoy.

"10 points from Gryffindor Weasley" said Snape not even looking at Ron.

Ron groaned.

Snape glared at him causing him to remain quiet before addressing the rest of the class.

"Today you will be working on your own to brew Shrinking Solutions, instructions are on the board and ingredients are in the cupboard, and be warned we will be testing your potions at the end of the lesson, and there will be consequences for those who fail, begin" said Snape.

Harry and the others went to get their ingredients and began to work.

"Weasley, cut my roots for me" drawled Malfoy.

Harry began cutting his own roots before more voices from the back of the room were heard.

"Professor, Weasley's mutilating my roots" drawled Malfoy.

Snape strode over to them.

"Weasley, swap roots with Mr Malfoy, and ten points from Gryffindor" said Snape.

Ron growled and reluctantly gave Malfoy his own daisy roots.

Harry kept working on his own potion when he heard Malfoy telling Charles to skin his Shrivelfig.

"Shut up Malfoy" said Charles.

"Careful Potty, you don't want to lose more points for Gryffindor do you" drawled Malfoy.

Charles scowled.

About 40 minutes later when Harry had nearly finished his Shrinking Solution there was a loud bang from the back of the classroom.

The class turned around to see what had happened.

Malfoy's cauldron had split in half with scorch marks on the inside. To Harry's amusement Malfoy and Ron had been knocked to the floor with black soot on their faces and in their hair.

Snape strode over to the desk in anger.

"Potter, 50 points from Gryffindor for sabotaging Mr Malfoy's potion" said Snape.

"But I didn't" lied Charles.

"Enough or will be another 50 points, you and Longbottom take Weasley and Malfoy to the Hospital Wing, now get out of my sight" snarled Snape.

Charles shot him a murderous look before grabbing his bag.

"And that will be another 50 points" snarled Snape.

Neville stood up and helped Charles take Ron and Draco up to the Hospital Wing.

Harry chuckled before finishing his potion and filling a vial with it.

Once everyone was finished Snape turned to look at them.

"Unfortunately due to the actions of a certain incompetent student, we will not be able to test your Shrinking Solutions today, we will do this at the start of the next lesson, write your names on a vial of your potion and leave it on my desk, once you have done that you can go" said Snape.

Harry wrote his name on his vial and placed it on Snape's desk before vanishing his potion.

He waited for the others before they all left the room together.

5th September 1993

Harry walked out of the changing rooms dressed in his green Quidditch robes.

He made his way onto the pitch where he saw the rest of the team minus Malfoy stood waiting for him.

"Where's Malfoy?" said Harry.

"You know he's injured, so he won't be training until he has recovered" said Adrian Pucey.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well we might as well get started then right?" said Harry.

Flint nodded and mounted his broom.

Harry, Flint and Montague worked on different formations trying to score past Pucey for a good two hours before heading back to the castle for lunch.

24th October 1993

Harry and the others exited the training rooms after another training practice.

Flint was stood next to Malfoy who still had his arm in a sling.

"Listen up, I know we were meant to be playing Gryffindor in two weeks, but due to Mr Malfoy's injury our match has been rearranged, instead we will be playing Ravenclaw the following week" said Flint.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"And none of that Potter, on Sunday next week we will start preparing for our match against Ravenclaw, your all dismissed" said Flint.

Harry walked up to the stands where Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were waiting for him.

"Bloody Malfoy, we're not facing Gryffindor in two weeks because of his play acting, we're playing Ravenclaw the week after instead" said Harry.

"What is up with him, that scratch will be long healed by now" said Tracey.

"He just wants to avoid our match against Gryffindor, come on lets get back to the dorm, I've got something to show you" said Harry.

"What is it?" said Tracey.

"You'll see, come on" said Harry.

They walked back to the Slytherin dormitory and went into Harry and Blaise's room.

Harry opened his trunk and pulled a brown leather book out of it.

 _A Guide to Animagus Transformation_

 _By Henry Potter_

He handed it to the others.

"Animagus transformation, you serious?" said Daphne.

"Yeah, I want to do it, would you guys be up for it?" said Harry.

"As long as we get a decent animal, I mean I wouldn't want to end up as a duck or something equally useless" said Tracey.

"Well, there is a way to find out what your inner animal is" said Harry.

"Well, lets get started, what do we need to do?" said Daphne.

They opened the book to the chapter one and began reading.

"So we have to search our magical core using meditation to discover our inner animal, sounds easy enough" said Blaise.

"Lets find out" said Daphne.

 _5 minutes later…_

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were sat cross legged on the floor.

They all closed their eyes in deep thought.

Harry opened his eyes to find himself in a large dark forest.

Looking around he saw that he was completely alone.

He turned his head to look towards the edge of the lake.

"What is my inner animal, I can't tell what it is from what I feel, except that I have four feet" thought Harry.

He opened his mouth in an attempt to talk but only uttered a cross between a moan and a low growl.

He walked towards the lake and peered into the water.

A large black bear with emerald green eyes stared back at him.

"A bear" thought Harry.

He pushed himself onto his hind legs using his front paws and looked around at the forest before roaring.

"Wow, this is amazing" thought Harry holding his paws out in front of his face.

They were twice as large as a human hand with shiny black claws sharp enough to rip through skin.

"I am definitely becoming an Animagus" thought Harry.

He dropped onto his all four legs and ran into the trees.

Daphne opened her eyes to find herself on top of a branch on a high tree in a forest during the day.

"What am I supposed to be?" thought Daphne as she looked down at the forest floor.

She extended her arms only to find that they had been replaced with large brown wings.

"Am I some sort of Eagle or Hawk?" thought Daphne.

She looked down at the forest floor once again.

"Only one way to find out" thought Daphne.

She pushed herself forwards off the branch.

She began falling for a second before flapping her wings and flying through the trees.

Gaining more confidence she stopped flapping her wings allowing her to glide through the air.

She swooped down near a lake and flew a foot above the surface looking down into the water.

She saw a large Eagle staring back at her.

It was completely covered in light brown feathers except for its dark yellow feet and beak.

"I could definitely get used to this" thought Daphne as she flew across the lake.

Tracey opened her eyes to find herself sprinting through a large desert clearing.

"Wow this is fast" thought Tracey.

She kept running for a minute or two before stopping.

She lifted her front paws up and looked at them in shock.

They were the size of a human fist with short sandy coloured fur on them. There were sharp claws on the paws where her fingers would've been.

"By the looks of it, I must be some sort of large cat, a cougar perhaps" thought Tracey.

She spotted a small pond and moved towards it.

Looking into the water she saw a ferocious cougar with dark brown eyes staring back at her.

"Amazing, it is a cougar, I'm one of the most dangerous predators in the world, wait till the others find out about this" thought Tracey.

She stealthily moved away from the pond and ran off.

Blaise opened his eyes to find his eyes level with the grass of a field.

He lifted his head up and turned around.

There was a long snake tail at least three metres long covered with gold and brown scales.

"A Burmese Python, interesting" thought Blaise.

He stuck his pink forked tongue out from his lips tasting the air around him before lowering his head and slithering across the floor.

"I wonder what the others are" thought Blaise.

A few minutes later they all opened their eyes and looked at each other with amazement.

"What were you guys?" said Tracey excitedly.

They all prepared to answer but stopped themselves.

"Ladies first" said Blaise.

"An Eagle" said Daphne.

"A Cougar" said Tracey.

"A Black Bear" said Harry.

"A Burmese Python" said Blaise.

"Awesome, when do you think we can become Animagi?" said Tracey.

Harry stood up and picked the Animagus Book up from his bed.

He opened it to the next chapter.

"Here we go, it says once you have found your inner animal, there are multiple steps to take before you can attempt your transformation" said Harry.

"Does it say how long that will take?" said Daphne.

"It says it could take up to one year, some of this stuff is pretty complex, the first thing we have to have a mandrake leaf in our mouth for a full month, and there's a very complex potion to brew near the end" said Harry turning the pages of the book.

"Wow, even if it takes a year, its well worth it" said Blaise.

"I know, there aren't many living Animagi in Britain, and most who accomplish the feat are adults, its very rare that teenagers can do it" said Daphne.

"I say we start the process as soon as possible" said Tracey.

"Well we'll need to get some mandrake leaves, but Professor Sprout doesn't have any mandrakes" said Blaise.

"We could get some from Sirius, he knows about this and would be more than happy to help" said Harry.

"Will you write to him then, I can start researching this potion, if its as complex as it looks, then I'll need plenty of time to prepare for it, we don't want anything to go wrong" said Daphne.

Harry handed the book to her.

She began reading about the potion.

"This is complex, the main ingredient is a part of the animal we want to transform into, we'll have to get that specially delivered, some of these other things are rare ingredients, we might have buy them overseas" said Daphne.

"Animal parts can be bought from Apothecaries in Britain, fur, skin, feathers and such, but rare ingredients from overseas will cost money" said Blaise.

"Well, lucky for us we have money, I have over two million galleons in my personal vault" said Harry.

"We'll split the costs for the rare ingredients between the four of us, its only fair" said Tracey.

The others nodded.

"We'll order them over Christmas and keep them under a stasis charm, but we need to speak to Sirius first, he can help us" said Harry.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Write down all of the ingredients we need to order for the potion, and we'll start from there, but I think it might be better if we start this process over the summer, if something goes wrong then it would be better if we were in the company of someone who has done this before" said Blaise.

Blaise and Tracey helped Daphne write down all of the rare ingredients they needed for the potion while Harry wrote a letter to Sirius.

 _Dear Padfoot_

 _Me and the others need a favour from you. We have been reading up on Animagus transformations and wish to become Animagi ourselves. We have already completed the first step in discovering our inner animal, I'm a Black Bear by the way._

 _We have decided to use the potions method for our transformation and have agreed to split the costs of the ingredients between ourselves but we need your help before we start the process._

 _Could you start helping us become Animagi over the summer since we are all dead certain on doing this but we cannot do this without your help._

 _Love Harry_

Harry placed the letter in an envelope and went to check on the others who had finished the list.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Forgotten Hero Part III**

26th October 1993

Harry and the others were sat eating their breakfast in the Great Hall when the morning post arrived.

Shadow dropped a small envelope in front of Harry while a barn owl dropped today's copy of the Daily Prophet on top of it.

Harry placed the envelope in his robes pocket and unfastened the string on the newspaper.

"Anything new about Pettigrew?" said Daphne.

"No, just a reminder to be on the lookout for him" said Harry as he continued to read the paper.

"You going to open Sirius's letter yet" said Blaise.

"I'll open it tonight after dinner" said Harry.

Blaise nodded.

They continued to eat their breakfast before heading off to their Double Charms lesson to start the day.

Professor Flitwick stood on the usual pile of books behind his desk waiting for all of them to sit down.

Once the rest of the students had arrived he shut the door with his wand.

"Right, now that your all here we can begin, today we will be learning a new spell, Finite Incantatum, would anyone like to venture a guess as to what it does" said Flitwick.

Most of the class raised their hands.

"Yes Miss Davis" said Flitwick pointing his wand towards her.

"It cancels the effects of multiple spells, like Lumos and Petrification spells" said Tracey.

"Very good, 10 points to Slytherin, now pay attention to me while I explain the theory to you, if you could please turn your books to page 36" said Flitwick.

Harry and the others got their Standard Book Of Spells Grade 6 books out and turned to the required page.

They read through the book as Flitwick delivered his lecture on the spell and how to cast it.

Once he was done he turned to face the students.

"Mr Potter, would you like to demonstrate the spell for the class?" said Flitwick.

Harry nodded and stood up making his way over to Flitwick.

Flitwick silently cast a Lumos and held it.

"Now Mr Potter, cancel my spell" said Flitwick.

Harry summoned his wand to his hand and focused on the ball of light at the end of Flitwick's wand.

"Finite Incantatum" said Harry twirling his wand.

The light on the end of Flitwick's wand suddenly vanished to the applause of the class.

"Well done Mr Potter take 10 points, now for something a little more complex, do you feel that you are able to successfully use this spell to cancel a Petrification spell?" said Flitwick.

"Yes Professor, I think I can manage that, could you select a volunteer for me?" said Harry.

Flitwick nodded and looked around the room.

"Any volunteers?" said Flitwick.

Nearly all of the class looked at him like he was crazy not wanting to be on the receiving end of one of Harry's spells.

Harry sighed and looked towards where the Hufflepuff students were sat.

"Mr Macmillan, how about you?" said Harry.

Ernie suddenly looked really uncomfortable.

"Come on Mr Macmillan, you will be in no danger" said Flitwick.

Ernie gulped slightly but straightened himself out and stood up.

He walked over to face Harry.

"This'll teach you for thinking I was the Heir Of Slytherin" thought Harry.

He raised his wand at Ernie.

"Petrifius Totalis" said Harry.

Ernie's arms snapped to his sides and he fell backwards to the floor like a piece of wood.

This earned a few laughs from the Slytherin's causing Harry to bow slightly at them to the slight displeasure of Flitwick.

Harry smirked and cast Finite Incantatum at Ernie releasing him from the spell.

Ernie glared at him before standing up and going back to his seat.

"Well done Mr Potter, 15 points to Slytherin, now everyone else could you get into pairs and practice the spell, just with lighting charms for now please, Mr Potter could I have a word please" said Flitwick.

Harry nodded and followed Flitwick over to the corner of the room while the others paired up.

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the class Flitwick turned to face him.

"I never offered you congratulations on that tournament in the summer" said Flitwick.

"Thank you Professor" said Harry nodding.

"Your welcome, I had hoped that you would continue this passion you have for duelling, is it something you are thinking of pursuing further in the future?" said Flitwick.

"It is more of a hobby Professor, I actually have plans to become an Auror after I finish school, but I would like to stay on the duelling circuit for quite a while" said Harry.

"I see, I don't usually do this but I could offer you some additional training to improve your skills, and I have petitioned for Dumbledore to continue the Duelling Club, hopefully with more success this time" said Flitwick.

Harry looked at him seriously.

"Would my friends be able to join in as well?" said Harry.

"Well I normally wouldn't, but I guess I could make an exception this once, so do you accept?" said Flitwick.

Harry nodded.

"We would like that very much, how soon do you think you could get the Duelling Club reorganised?" said Harry.

"In a few weeks hopefully, but I was thinking of making it a tournament, similar to the Quidditch Cup, but there won't be any matches until after Christmas to give House's plenty of time to organise a team and prepare for the matches" said Flitwick.

"Okay, I assume there will be an announcement when it is set up" said Harry.

"Of course, you can go back to practising with the rest of the class now" said Flitwick.

"Thank you" said Harry.

He walked back over to where Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were practising the spell and joined them.

"What was all that about?" said Tracey.

"I'll tell you later tonight, its not something that I want people overhearing" said Harry.

"Good or bad?" said Daphne.

"Good" said Harry.

The four kept practising the spell for the rest of the lesson.

 _Later that night…_

Harry and the others were sat on the beds in Harry and Blaise's rooms.

Harry opened the letter from Sirius.

 _Hey Pup_

 _I think its great that you guys want to become Animagi and yes I will help you with this. Keep reading the book and send me a list of ingredients you need so I can get them for you. We'll discuss this more when you guys come home for Christmas._

 _What worries me is that Pettigrew seems to be getting spotted closer to Hogwarts week by week. I want you four to be careful and keep your eye out for anything suspicious. If you see anything suspicious report it to a professor immediately._

 _Love Sirius._

Harry showed the letter to the others.

"So he's going to help us" said Daphne.

"Yeah, he's going to order all of the ingredients for us, we better let him know what we need so he can sort it all out" said Harry.

"I though we agreed to buy all the ingredients ourselves and split the costs" said Blaise.

"We can sort all that out when we get back for Christmas" said Tracey.

"What did Flitwick want to talk to you about Harry?" said Daphne.

Harry smiled and told them all about his conversation with Flitwick.

By the end of the conversation they were all willing to have these extra lessons with Flitwick.

31st October 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way out of the Great Hall to join the group of students waiting to go to Hogsmeade.

They stood near some of the older Slytherin's as Mcgonagall and Filch walked to the front of the students.

"Right, follow myself and Mr Filch down to Hogsmeade please" said Mcgonagall.

The two led all of the students out of the courtyard down to the village.

They walked down the path until they arrived at the village of Hogsmeade ten minutes later.

Dozens of shops lined the cobble streets like Diagon Alley selling a variety of products. They passed through the entrance to the village where Mcgonagall turned to face them.

"Welcome to Hogsmeade Village, you are free to spend the day as you wish, provided you do not leave the village unless it is to return to the school, I expect you all to be on your best behaviour as you are representing the school, anyone who breaks these rules will be punished, understood" said Mcgonagall sternly.

Everyone nodded.

"Enjoy yourselves" said Mcgonagall before she walked off into the village.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise set off into the village.

"Where to first?" said Daphne.

"Why don't we have a look round the shops first" said Harry.

"Yeah" said Tracey.

"I'm all right with that" said Blaise.

The four set off towards the line of shops.

They brought some sweets from Honeydukes and stopped at Gladrag's to look at the latest wizarding fashion. Daphne and Tracey ended up leaving with a new scarf each. They went to Zonko's to have a look at the different joke products, while they were looking around they spotted Charles, Ron and Hermione walking past the shop.

Blaise quickly purchased a Fanged Frisbee and left the shop followed by the others.

"Watch this" said Blaise.

He threw the Frisbee towards the three who had their backs to them.

Harry and the others laughed as the three turned around and ran off towards the Three Broomsticks being chased by the Fanged Frisbee.

"We might need some more of those" said Daphne.

Harry and Tracey walked back into Zonko's and picked a few more Fanged Frisbee's and other joke products up.

Once they had finished in Zonko's they kept looking around some more shops before walking to the Three Broomsticks for lunch.

Once they were inside Madam Rosmerta guided them to a table in the corner where they ordered four Butterbeers.

"This is cosy" said Daphne.

"Yeah, I can see why most of the older students rave about this place, its brilliant" said Harry.

"Yeah, look how many are here" said Blaise.

"You know Weasel and your Brother are burning holes in the back of your head with their eyes, do you think they know who threw that Frisbee?" said Daphne.

The four turned to look at Charles and Ron who were sat in one of the corner booths with Hermione. The two boys were glaring hatefully at them.

"You know if you stare at Blaise much longer boys, one might think you fancied him" said Tracey mockingly.

Charles and Ron snarled before standing up and walking over to them.

"Can we help you?" said Harry.

"Yeah, you threw that bloody Frisbee at us" said Ron angrily.

"Did we, I don't recall doing that, do you Trace?" said Blaise.

Tracey shrugged her shoulders.

"No, I can't recall that, Harry, Daph, you guys know what he's on about?" said Tracey.

"No idea" said Harry.

"The rocks in his head must be confusing us with someone else" said Daphne.

"We know it was you, so sad that you have nothing better to do than bother us" said Charles.

"That's assuming it was us, do you have anything else to say?" said Harry in a bored tone.

Charles and Ron fumed.

"Clearly you don't, so kindly go back to your table" said Daphne.

Tracey suddenly got a small paper bag of some sort of sweet out of her pocket and placed them near where Charles and Ron were stood.

Ron gave an evil smirk and picked up the bag before he and Charles walked back to their table.

Harry looked at Tracey quizzically.

"What was that?" said Harry.

"Just watch" said Tracey as Madam Rosmerta gave them their drinks and two menus.

They thanked Rosmerta and turned their attentions back to Charles and Ron who decided to eat some of the lime green coloured sweets out of the bag.

Tracey smirked.

"What is it?" said Blaise smirking.

"Keep watching" said Tracey.

Suddenly to their amusement Charles and Ron shouted in pain and started coughing up green steam with tears streaming down their faces as they took heavy swigs from their Butterbeers which only seemed to make it worse.

Harry and the others laughed.

"What are those things?" said Daphne.

Tracey smirked.

"Extremely strong Acid Pops, they last for nearly an hour most of the time, you can't get rid of the effects with anything, you just have to wait them out" said Tracey.

"You know they're going to go snitching to Mcgonagall don't you?" said Daphne jokingly.

"So, they took the sweets from us, we didn't offer them to them, they've got nothing to stand on" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

Charles and Ron stormed over to their table and angrily dropped the bag on the table before running out of the door.

Hermione walked past them glaring at them before following them out of the door.

Harry turned to the others and chuckled.

"Someone's not happy" said Harry.

"Yeah well she didn't say anything when they nicked the sweets did she, what is she selectively blind" said Tracey.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Who knows, but why don't we order something, and save those Acid Pops, I'm sure there's someone else who might like them" said Harry.

Tracey put the bag back in her pocket and picked up the menu.

She and Daphne looked through one menu while Harry and Blaise looked through the other menu.

Once they had decided what they wanted Harry and Blaise walked over to the bar to order their food.

The two ordered four Sunday dinners and a fresh round of Butterbeer before making their way back to the table.

Madam Rosmerta returned around 10 minutes later with their food and drinks.

After they finished their lunch they decided to have another walk around the shops for a little while as well as visiting the Shrieking Shack before walking back up to the castle.

 _Later that evening…_

Harry and the others walked into the Great Hall for the annual Halloween feast. Daphne was carrying a bag from Honeydukes as they walked towards where Astoria and Dorea were sat at the Ravenclaw table.

The two turned to look at the four as they approached.

"Don't eat it all at once girls" said Daphne handing Astoria the bag.

The two looked through the bag and smiled.

"Thanks Sis" said Astoria.

"Thanks guys" said Dorea.

"Your welcome" said Tracey.

The two girls looked through the bag and smiled.

"You got us some of everything, even… Blood Lollies, yuck" said Dorea in disgust.

Harry smirked.

"I knew you'd hate them" said Harry.

"So why did you get them then?" said Dorea.

Harry shrugged his shoulders and laughed.

"Prat" mumbled Dorea.

The others laughed.

"I know, but you still love me" said Harry.

"Lucky you" said Dorea smirking.

The four said their goodbyes to Dorea and Astoria before walking back to the Slytherin table.

They chose to sit near Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Pansy who had started filling their plates with various sweets and cakes.

Tracey smirked at Harry and the others and pulled the bag of Acid Pops out of her pocket.

"You guys want some?" said Tracey in a falsely sweet voice.

To their amusement Crabbe and Goyle fell for it and snatched the bag from her. Malfoy reached into the bag and pulled out a handful of sweets popping them in his mouth while Crabbe and Goyle did the same. While they were eating them Pansy decided to help herself to one.

Suddenly the four shot up in agony and screamed causing everyone in the Great Hall to look at them and burst out laughing as the four ran out of the Great Hall.

Harry, Daphne and Blaise congratulated Tracey before helping themselves to the variety of sweets.

Pansy came back to the feast over an hour later and the four heard her telling Theo Nott and Millicent Bulstrode that Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were being made to stay overnight in the Hospital Wing due to serious burns in their mouths and serious indigestion.

"Serves them right for eating that many" said Blaise.

"Even the bottomless pit weasel didn't eat that many of them" said Harry.

"Oh well, at least we might get a little peace and quiet in the common room tonight" said Tracey.

"Thank merlin, shame we can't make him stay there longer, it'd be great if we could, it would guarantee peace and quiet in the common room, for everyone's benefit.

"Yeah well, if I did that Flint would have my head for getting rid of our seeker before the Quidditch season" said Harry.

"Fair play, we could get him some other time, on the train back for Christmas maybe" said Daphne.

"Maybe, give his Father an early Christmas present" said Tracey.

They laughed and continued to eat before heading back to the Slytherin dorm for the rest of the night.

1st November 1993

Harry and Blaise walked into the common room to find most of the students standing around looking towards the entrance. They spotted Daphne and Tracey sat on one of the settee's saving them some seats.

They made their way over to them and sat down.

"What's going on?" said Harry.

"No idea, prefects just said we have to wait here for Professor Snape" said Daphne.

The two sat down next to the girls before Snape walked into the common room barely 5 minutes later.

He stood at the front of the students with his hands clasped together fixing all of them with his usual cold glare.

"Now pay attention, for I will not be repeating myself, during the Halloween feast last night Peter Pettigrew attempted to gain entry into Gryffindor Tower and partially destroyed the entrance" said Snape.

Whispering and muttering could be heard from around the room.

"Silence!" shouted Snape.

The room fell silent as all the students fixed their gaze on him once again.

"None of you will speak until I have finished, now unfortunately Mr Pettigrew escaped the castle, now myself and the rest of the staff believe that he will try to enter the castle again, due to this you are to keep your eyes and ears open, should you spot anything wrong you are to report it to myself or another member of staff immediately, now get down to the Great Hall for breakfast" said Snape.

He turned and strode out of the room.

Most of the students walked out of the common room heading for the Great Hall.

Harry and the others looked at each other in shock.

"He got into the castle, how?" said Harry.

"There's Dementor's at every entrance, there's no way he could've got in, surely even in his Animagus form he would've been detected" said Blaise.

"True, but Dementor's find it difficult to sense the emotions of animals, and the same applies to Animagi, you have the primary emotions of animals when your transformed" said Daphne.

"So a Dementor won't detect him in his Animagus form, is Fudge an idiot or something, he surely wouldn't think that Pettigrew would walk into the castle in his human form, so the Dementor's are pretty much useless" said Tracey.

"Probably, everyone knows Fudge has some of the deepest pockets in the Ministry, especially when it comes to people like Lucius Malfoy" said Daphne.

"Come on, lets go down to breakfast" said Blaise.

Harry and the others nodded before standing up and leaving the common room.

4th November 1993

Harry and the others walked into their DADA lesson and took seats in the middle of the classroom with Harry and Blaise sat together while Daphne and Tracey sat on another table. They noticed that the door to Remus's office was shut as the rest of the class made their way inside. There was an old projector and white viewing screen at the front of the classroom.

"I wonder who will be covering his lesson, given that it was a full moon last night" whispered Daphne.

"Probably Snape, he's wanted the DADA job for years" said Harry quietly.

As the last of students arrived and closed the door.

"Would Dumbledore let him though, he's been overlooked for the job every year, surely there must be a reason why he never got it" said Tracey quietly.

Blaise was about to answer when the door burst open.

Snape strode into the room and used his wand to close all of the shutters on the windows darkening the room.

He turned to face them when he reached the front of the classroom next to the projector.

"Turn to page 394" drawled Snape.

Harry and the others opened their textbooks to the page.

Harry sighed when he saw the chapter title.

Werewolves.

"You have got to be kidding me" thought Harry.

Ron was lazily turning through the pages of his book.

Snape pointed his wand at the book and silently cast a spell turning it to the required page.

"Werewolves" said Ron in shock.

"But sir, we've just been learning about Red Kaps and Hinkypunks, we're not meant to start nocturnal beasts for weeks" said Hermione in shock.

"Quiet" drawled Snape.

Harry heard muttering from Charles and Ron about something.

"But" said Hermione.

"No buts, 10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of term Miss Granger" said Snape.

Hermione sighed but kept her mouth shut.

"Now can anyone tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" said Snape.

Only a few people in the class put their hands up including Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Hermione.

Snape looked around the class in annoyance.

"Barely any of you, how disappointing, well then I shall pick one of you, Mr P-" said Snape.

"Please Sir, an Animagus is a Wizard who elects to turn into an animal, a Werewolf is forced to change, in his form he forgets who he is, he'd kill his best friend if he could, and a Werewolf only responds to a call from its own kind" said Hermione interrupting Snape.

Malfoy did a mock howl which caused Crabbe and Goyle to chuckle.

Harry and the other rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Mr Malfoy" said Snape in a bored tone.

Snape turned to Hermione and glared at her.

"That is the second time you have spoken out of term Miss Granger, are you incapable of restraining yourself or do you take pleasure in being an insufferable know-it-all" said Snape venomously.

Harry saw that Hermione had traces of tears in her eyes.

Predictably his brother and the Weasel were less than pleased about it.

"Shut up Snivellus, do you take pleasure in being a miserable greasy haired git, or were you just born that way" said Charles with a huge smirk on his face.

The Weasel and Seamus laughed while Snape suddenly looked murderous.

"Oh dear" said Tracey.

"Your Brother's done for" said Daphne.

"100 points from Gryffindor Potter, and detention every night for the next 2 weeks, including the weekend, Weasley, Finnegan, seeing as you two thought your pathetic celebrities comment was amusing, you can join him, and that will be 25 points from each of you, now the 3 of you will get out of my sight" snarled Snape.

All of the Slytherins roared with laughter while some of the Gryffindors snickered and chuckled.

The three boys in question looked at Snape not understanding that he meant his threat.

"Get out now, or it will be another 2 weeks detention each" snarled Snape.

The three boys paled and collected their things before running towards the door.

Blaise quickly pulled out his wand and sent a tripping jinx at Ron causing him to fall into the others.

Most of the class roared with laughter once again while Snape had a cruel smirk on his face as the three left the room and shut the door.

"5 points for good spell work Mr Zabini" said Snape amusedly.

Blaise nodded as Harry and the others gave him a high five.

Some of the Gryffindor students were not too happy about this.

"That's not fair Professor" cried Lavender Brown indignantly.

"Quiet Miss Brown, now back to Werewolves" said Snape activating the projector which showed a series of images referencing Werewolves throughout history.

He delivered a short 20 minute lecture on Werewolves including signs and how to spot them before he ended the lesson early.

"You are all required to write two feet of parchment on Werewolves, the signs and full emphasis on recognising one, I expect this on my desk by Monday, dismissed" said Snape.

Harry and the others packed their books away and left the classroom.

8th November 1993

Harry thought about the events of the previous day as he, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise made their way towards the Remus's classroom.

Gryffindor had played Hufflepuff in a thunderstorm the previous day.

Despite the rain and thunder the match was going really well until Charles and the Hufflepuff seeker Cedric Diggory went after the Snitch shooting up towards the clouds.

However no one could've predicted what was about to happen as Cedric closed in on the Snitch. Multiple Dementor's emerged out of nowhere and went straight for Charles causing him to faint and fall off his broom seconds after Cedric caught the Snitch winning the game for Hufflepuff.

Most of the stadium screamed as Charles fell towards the ground before Dumbledore saved him and banished the Dementor's. Despite what happened a Hufflepuff victory was good for the Slytherin's since it put Gryffindor in last place but to their shock and annoyance it did not end there.

Despite Hufflepuff being declared victors Dumbledore played clear favourites again forcing Madam Hooch to declare the match void and scheduled a rematch for the week after Slytherin played Ravenclaw. Nearly all of the stadium was outraged by the decision including Mcgonagall who told him that despite what happened Hufflepuff still won the match and that a rematch was not necessary.

Harry and the others reached the DADA classroom and knocked on the door.

A few minutes later Remus opened the door and invited them inside.

All of the desks had been removed from the classroom and a large brown trunk was placed in the centre of the room.

They approached the trunk when Remus turned to face them.

"I suppose your wondering why I asked you to come here?" said Remus.

They nodded.

"Well after the Dementor attack the other day, I have decided to teach you how to repel a Dementor, though I hope you never have to use it, but I would feel safer if you knew the spell, would you like to learn it?" said Remus.

Harry and the others looked at each other in mild excitement before agreeing.

Remus smiled.

"Good, now the spell I am going to try to teach you is a very advanced spell, not one undertaken until NEWT year, it is called the Patronus Charm, the incantation is Expecto Patronum, say it again please" said Remus.

"Expecto Patronum" they all said.

"Good, nice and clearly, but the incantation is not enough, what really powers this charm is a strong happy thought, for only happiness can repel a Dementor, and the most powerful Patronus Charms will take the form of your inner animal, but your focus has to be total for this to happen" said Remus.

"So the stronger the memory, the more powerful the Patronus?" said Daphne.

"Yes, if you can you should use a memory that you feel strong positive emotions from, happiness, love etcetera, now first I want you to pick a memory, as powerful as you can, once you have it hold it very clearly in your mind" said Remus.

Harry and the others closed their eyes searching for memories.

Harry thought for a few moments before smiling as he found his chosen memory.

"Are you ready?" said Remus.

They all nodded.

"Okay, I won't let you practice on the Boggart I have with me just yet, first I need to see that you can perform the charm, so spread out and when your ready, cast your Patronuses" said Remus.

The four spread out around the room and focused.

Harry concentrated and pointed his wand forwards.

"Expecto Patronum" said Harry.

To his delight a white mist emerged from his wand and slowly began to form into a large bear that dropped to the floor and moved around the classroom.

Harry looked around the room to see Daphne's eagle flying around her in a circle.

Tracey and Blaise managed to get the white mist that started to transform into their inner animal before fading away.

The two decided to try again.

A white cougar formed from Tracey's wand and sat down on the floor in front of her before fading away about ten seconds later.

Blaise had the same luck as a large white python floated in mid air in front of him.

Remus clapped and congratulated them on their efforts.

"Now do you feel you are ready to try this against a Boggart?" said Remus.

They all nodded.

"Very well, now a Boggart Dementor is not as nasty as the real thing, but it will simulate some of the effects, now I want all of you to work as a team, stand well back and use the Patronus Charm to repel the Boggart and force it back into the trunk, after you are successful at this, you will all get a chance to repel the Boggart individually" said Remus.

The four took up positions in the middle of the room.

"Ready" said Remus.

They looked at each other and nodded.

Remus nodded and opened the trunk.

A large black cloaked Dementor rose out of it and floated in mid air above the trunk.

They all cast their Patronuses which charged towards the Boggart Dementor.

The power off all four of the Patronuses forced the Dementor down into the trunk where Remus closed it.

The cancelled the charm causing the Patronuses to vanish before breathing a sigh of relief and pride.

Remus pulled some Honeydukes chocolate out of his pocket and handed a piece to each of them.

"Eat this, it will help get your strength back after coming into contact with a Dementor, even a Boggart Dementor" said Remus.

They ate their chocolate before walking towards the trunk.

"Are you sure you are up to this, there would be no shame in leaving it for today" said Remus sounding concerned.

"We're all right to continue Professor" said Daphne.

"Very well, line up and get ready" said Remus.

Tracey stood at the front of the line followed by Daphne, Harry and Blaise.

To theirs and Remus's surprise they were all successful in repelling the Boggart on their first go with each of them managing to force it back into the trunk.

After this they stayed to talk to Remus for a bit before leaving him to go and start on their homework


	4. Chapter 4

**The Forgotten Hero Part III**

14th November 1993

Harry was sat with the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team in their tent going through some last minute preparations for the match.

Thankfully the weather was very calm and sunny instead of another thunderstorm like the previous week.

"Remember, even if Dumbledore played favourites last week in giving Gryffindor a rematch despite losing their first match, we have it in us to win the cup this year, we will crush anyone in our way, Draco!" said Flint shouting Draco's name.

Draco looked at him.

"Get that snitch, I don't want to see you foolishly distracting yourself like you did against Potter in our game against Gryffindor last season, just get that snitch, or there will be hell to pay" said Flint viciously.

Draco gulped and nodded.

Flint turned to Pucey and Carrow.

"Beaters, do whatever it takes to get the odds in our favour" said Flint.

The two boys grunted in agreement.

"We'll handle the rest, now remember your roles, lets go" said Flint.

Harry and the others stood up and picked their brooms up.

They followed Flint out of the tent and along the tunnel towards the pitch.

They reached the entrance and mounted their brooms flying out onto the pitch to their expected chorus of boos from the non Slytherin students.

Harry floated next to Flint and nodded as Madam Hooch started the match.

She threw the Quaffle into the air where the Ravenclaw Captain and Chaser Roger Davies caught it and set off towards the Slytherin hoops.

Harry flew underneath Roger while Montague lightly kicked Roger's broom causing him to drop the Quaffle so Harry could catch it and swing his broom around the other way.

Roger was protesting to no avail as Harry set off towards the Ravenclaw hoops evading another Ravenclaw chaser and a Bludger before hurling the Quaffle through the right hoop past the Ravenclaw keeper.

"10-0 to Slytherin thanks to a shot from Potter and some usual dirty play from Montague" shouted Lee Jordan to cheers from the Slytherin students.

Thanks to Flints insistence that they increase their slightly dirty style of play they managed to build up a staggering 130-50 lead over Ravenclaw before Draco started chasing the snitch.

Harry and Flint noticed that the Ravenclaw seeker Cho Chang was a lot closer to the Snitch than Draco.

Flint nodded his head to Carrow who smashed a wicked Bludger right at Cho. The Bludger hit the tail end of her broom smashing a portion of the tail twigs and knocking her off balance allowing Draco to surge past her and claim the Snitch.

The Slytherin students cheered while shouts of anguish and anger were heard from the rest of the students.

"Slytherin wins and leaps to first place with a 280-50 win" shouted Lee Jordan.

Harry chuckled as he saw Roger Davies spit at the ground in anger.

He followed the rest of the team to the ground and they walked off down the tunnel to change.

Once he had finished changing and left the tent he saw Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Dorea and Astoria stood waiting for him.

They congratulated him before heading back up to the castle. Dorea and Astoria left them and headed for the Library while Harry and the others decided to go back to the Slytherin dorm.

When they arrived back in the common room Jennifer Vaisey made her way over to them with a roll of parchment in her hand.

"Potter, Professor Flitwick asked me to give this to you" said Jennifer handing him the parchment before walking away.

They went and sat down on the settee's and Harry unrolled the parchment.

 _Tomorrow. 4 o'clock. My classroom._

Harry smiled and showed the letter to the others who had similar reactions.

15th November 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise knocked on the door of their Charms Classroom.

"Enter" squeaked the voice of Flitwick.

Daphne opened the door and the four walked inside.

Professor Flitwick was stood looking at them with his hands behind his back. Behind him were four black training dummies with a pile of books in front of each of them. Each dummy was roughly three feet apart from each other.

"Welcome, wands out please" said Flitwick.

They all drew their wands as Flitwick walked over to the blackboard that was stood near the four.

There were four spells written on the blackboard.

Depulso, Confringo, Diffindo, Expeloso.

Flitwick turned to them.

"Now, have you used any of these four spells before?" said Flitwick.

Harry nodded.

"We've used Depulso more than once" said Harry.

"We've also tried to use Confringo and Diffindo every now and then" said Daphne.

Flitwick nodded.

"And what about Expeloso?" said Flitwick.

They shook their heads.

"No I've never heard of that one" said Harry.

"Me neither" said Blaise.

"What does it do?" said Tracey.

"It's like a mix of Stupefy and Immobulus, it generates an energy wave that affects the surrounding area knocking people and objects to the ground, if the spell is strong enough you could also stun or freeze people and objects, but more on that later, for now I will observe you casting Depulso, follow me" said Flitwick.

They followed him towards the training dummies.

"Now as I said I will be observing you casting Depulso, your task is to use these books to attack your training dummy, I will be observing you for power and accuracy, now line up in front of a dummy" said Flitwick.

They all lined up in front of a dummy and got ready.

"Begin" said Flitwick.

Harry pointed his wand at the books.

"Depulso!" shouted Harry.

A blue spell flew into the books and hurled them at the dummy hitting it in the chest and arms causing several pages to be ripped out of the books by the sheer force of Harry's spell.

After they had finished casting their spells Professor Flitwick mended the books returning them to their respective piles before looking at them.

"Okay, you'll take it in turns now, remember, power and accuracy, focus on where you want the books to hit, Miss Greengrass you first" said Flitwick.

Daphne pointed her wand at the books.

"Depulso!" shouted Daphne.

The spell hit the books causing them to fly into the dummies chest and neck.

Flitwick clapped.

"Well done Miss Greengrass, take 5 points, Miss Davis" said Flitwick.

Tracey nodded and pointed her wand at the books repeating the spell.

The books flew at the dummy hitting it in the arms.

Flitwick nodded slightly.

"Well done Miss Davis, an odd choice of location but take 5 points nonetheless, did you intend to hit its arms" said Flitwick.

Tracey nodded.

"Yes, I was hoping the force would cause it to drop its wand" said Tracey.

Flitwick nodded.

"Against an opponent the force of the objects could cause your opponent to drop his wand, but it is not 100% guaranteed, Mr Potter" said Flitwick.

Harry repeated the spell with the books hitting the dummy in the chest.

Flitwick praised him and rewarded him 5 points before moving onto Blaise who hit the dummy in the chest like Harry also earning praise and 5 points.

After Flitwick had them try the spell one more time he banished the books and turned to face them.

"Okay, now we'll move onto something different, now I want you to use Confringo on your dummies, focus on the power and magic you put into this spell, the more you put in the further your dummy will be blasted backwards, you may begin when your ready" said Flitwick.

The four pointed their wands at the dummies and shouted "Confringo". When the spell hit the dummies it sounded like a cauldron exploding near your face as the dummies flew backwards in varying degrees of length.

Daphne's dummy had flown backwards with so much force that it split in two upon impact with the wall.

The other three congratulated her as Flitwick repaired the dummy.

"Well done Miss Greengrass, sit this one out for a moment, I want you three to see if you can cast the spell with the same amount of force as Miss Greengrass, or more if you can" said Flitwick.

Daphne moved to stand next to Flitwick as the others got ready to have another go at it.

Like Daphne's, Harry's dummy split in two upon hitting the wall while Tracey's and Blaise's dummies hit the wall but did not break.

Once Flitwick had repaired Harry's dummy he had them practice Diffindo on some old books which the four were able to do so successfully on their first attempt.

After they had finished working on Diffindo Professor Flitwick banished the ruined books and increased the number of training dummies to 12.

"Now then, we have enough time left for you to work on Expeloso, now this spell is a lot more trickier than the other three and will require a greater amount of concentration and focus, now the wand movement for this is a downward 45 degrees slash, watch me" said Flitwick.

Flitwick pulled out his wand and slashed downwards at a 45 degree angle beginning at his right shoulder.

He turned back to face them.

"Did everyone get that?" said Flitwick.

They nodded.

"Good, now one at a time please, who would like to go first?" said Flitwick.

Harry stepped forward.

"Expeloso!" shouted Harry slashing his wand downwards.

There was an almighty bang as the dummies shook violently but managed to remain upright.

Flitwick and the others congratulated him as he received 10 points for his effort.

Tracey followed Harry and had a similar effect but not as much power. Daphne followed her and came very close to Harry's level of power. Blaise went last and managed to knock two of the dummies to the floor earning 15 points from Flitwick.

Once they were done congratulating each other Flitwick informed them that it was time to head back to the Great Hall for lunch. As they were leaving the room he told them the next lesson was the same time the next week and to read up on shield charms and summoning spells.

20th November 1993

Harry and the others walked back into the common room after their last lessons of the day.

They noticed a crowd of people gathered around the notice board talking in whispers about a new notice.

They made their way over and pushed their way to the front of the crowd.

They saw what everyone was looking at and smiled.

 _DUELLING CLUB_

 _Meeting in the Great Hall after lunch on Sunday next week._

 _All Houses will be required to put forward a team consisting of students from third year and above._

 _There will be matches taking place between Houses after Christmas with a trophy for the best team._

 _House Captains will be selected by their Head Of House and have one month to select a team for the tournament._

 _More details will be given during the meeting on Sunday._

 _The House Captain for Slytherin House is Jennifer Vaisey with Adrien Pucey as the Vice-Captain._

"About time" said Harry.

"I wonder how large the teams will be" said Blaise.

"How do you think they'll select the team" said Tracey.

"Probably have an in house competition, you know pit people against each other and take the winners" said Daphne.

"Potter!" shouted Jennifer from the other side of the common room.

Harry and the others turned to see Jennifer and Pucey signalling for Harry to come over.

They walked over to where Jennifer and Pucey were stood.

"I want you on the team, but I have to be fair, so you will have to prove yourself, duelling experience or not" said Jennifer.

Harry nodded and exchanged looks with his friends.

He looked back at the two.

"What do we have to do?" said Harry.

"Meet us down here at 10.00, you will be required to duel against the others in your year group on the team, there are only five spots available for each year group, so fight your hardest" said Pucey.

Harry and the others nodded in understanding before leaving them.

"So there's five spots available for each year, we just have to make sure that each of us get one of those spots, and hopefully Malfoy can't buy his way onto the team" said Tracey sitting down on the settee.

"Thank Merlin, I hope he doesn't get on the team in the first place, he's a lousy duellist, Nott will probably get the fifth spot, he's a good duellist" said Daphne.

"We'll find out tonight, what's the bet your brother and Weasel get on the pussycats team" said Tracey.

The others laughed.

"My Brother, I would say definitely, Weasel, depends on the standards their team set, I hope he does get on though, he would be an easy opponent" said Harry.

"Well I doubt the captain of their duelling team would set the standards to Weasels level, not unless they made your Brother the captain which is highly unlikely any way, Mcgonagall may like the sod but she wouldn't give the captaincy to an arrogant little third year" said Blaise.

Harry and the others nodded.

"Thankfully its Mcgonagall who makes that decision, if it was Dumbledore he would make him the captain, he might as well wear a shirt saying I am biased towards Charles Potter, especially after what he did at the Quidditch match" said Daphne.

Harry groaned.

"Sometimes I wonder what his game is with my Brother, whether he gives him all this special treatment solely because he is the Boy Who Lived, or because he just wants to play favourites with Gryffindor, like when he gave them just enough points to beat us in the House Cup in first year" said Harry.

"Who knows, but it only gives more and more people more reasons to dislike him, true Snape is biased towards us, but even he doesn't go to that extreme" said Tracey.

"True, but enough about Dumbledore's schemes, lets talk about something else" said Harry.

Blaise nodded.

"Hey, we never got round to sending the list of ingredients to Sirius, for the animagus potion" said Blaise.

"Oh yeah, thanks for the heads up, come on the books in my trunk" said Harry.

The four stood up and walked to Harry and Blaise's room.

Once they entered Harry walked over to his trunk and got the animagus book out of it.

They spent the next half an hour carefully going through the book writing down any ingredients they needed and the quantities of each ingredient. Once they were done Harry folded the list and placed it in an envelope.

 _Later that night…_

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise were stood in the common room with Jennifer Vaisey, Pucey and the rest of the third and fourth years at 10 o'clock.

"Right, now that your all here we will decide on who will be on the third and fourth year duelling teams, there are only five spots on each team, and we will only take the best, you will duel each other for a spot on the team, there are no second chances, our decision is final" said Pucey.

"Okay then, Potter you will duel Malfoy, Nott will duel Zabini, Greengrass will duel Parkinson, Bulstrode will duel Davis, and Crabbe will duel Goyle, Potter, Malfoy, you two first" said Jennifer.

Harry and Draco moved to stand opposite each other and drew their wands.

"Begin" said Jennifer.

"Stupefy!" shouted Draco.

Harry spun around dodging the red stunner.

"Confringo, Petrificus Totalus" said Harry rapidly firing the two spells at Draco.

The Confringo destroyed Malfoy's weak shield before the petrification spell froze him causing him to fall to the floor.

Daphne, Tracey and Blaise gave him some applause while Jennifer Vaisey and Pucey looked mildly impressed.

"Well done Potter" said Pucey as Jennifer Vaisey cast a silent Finite charm on Draco.

"That's not fair, he got lucky, I demand a rematch" said Draco angrily.

"Shut it Draco, Potter beat you because he is faster and more skilled than you" snarled Pucey.

Draco grumbled and stalked off to stand next to Nott.

Daphne and Pansy went next with Daphne beating Pansy with a powerful stunner before Pansy could utter a spell.

Nott and Blaise had a lengthy duel with the two constantly attempting to gain the upper hand on the other before Nott managed to catch him out with a disarming charm hidden behind two stunners.

Tracey beat Millicent Bulstrode after a few minutes battering her shield with stunners and Confringo's before disarming her.

Crabbe and Goyle were easily the most inexperienced pair with the two only managing basic charms and jinxes before Pucey told them to stop and leave.

Once they were finished Jennifer walked into the centre to address the group.

"Okay, after consideration we have decided on our third year team, Potter, Nott, Zabini, Greengrass and Davis, and that decision is final" said Jennifer.

"That's not fair, I'm better than them, I demand a second chance" said Draco angrily.

"There are no second chances, you were poor and predictable in your duel against Potter Malfoy, so shut up and get lost" said Pucey.

"My Father will hear about this" said Draco angrily.

"Petrificus Totalus" said Tracey pointing her wand at Malfoy who froze.

"Wingardium Leviosa" said Daphne.

She levitated Malfoy into the corner away from them.

Harry and Blaise turned to look at Pansy, Nott, Crabbe and Goyle.

Nott was looking at them with an indifferent look while the other three were looking at them with angry looks on their faces.

"Are we going to have a problem you three?" said Harry.

They shook their heads and stomped out of the common room towards their rooms along with Milliscent Bulstrode.

Blaise turned to Jennifer Vaisey and Pucey.

"I say we leave Draco there tonight, that might teach him to respect his betters" said Blaise.

"Do what you want" said Pucey in a bored tone.

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Nott stayed in the common room to watch the fourth year team get selected before going to bed.

21st November 1993

"Bloody Dumbledore" thought Harry in annoyance as Charles beat Cedric to the Snitch on his brand new Firebolt that James sent him a few days ago.

"Now we'll have to flatten Hufflepuff in order to have any chance of winning the cup" grumbled Blaise who was sat next to him with Tracey, Daphne and Astoria sat next to them while Dorea was sat on Harry's other side.

Harry nodded.

22nd November 1993

Harry and the others walked into the Great Hall where the tables had been removed as a large crowd gathered around the Head Table where Dumbledore, Lupin, Mcgonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Snape were stood looking out at the students.

Once the rest of the students had arrived Dumbledore called for quiet.

"Your attention please" said Dumbledore.

The students looked at him and fell silent.

"At the suggestion of Professor's Flitwick and Lupin, I have decided to allow the reorganisation of the Duelling Club, after much discussion we have agreed to organise it similar to the Quidditch Cup with each House putting forth teams for this in school competition, students in third year through to seventh years will be able to compete in this tournament and the matches will be organised by year group, Fillius" said Dumbledore.

Flitwick stepped forward.

"As you are aware, myself and the other Heads of Houses have already selected the Captains and Vice-Captains for each house, it will be there responsibility to organise their House team and appoint suitable team Captains for each year group, the winning house will be decided by the number of match victories that house achieves by the end of the year" said Flitwick.

Applause and voices of excitement could be heard around the Great Hall.

"The matches will be played over a two week period after the completion of the Quidditch Cup, you are expected to hand your final team sheets to your Heads of Houses before term finishes for Christmas, are there any questions?" said Flitwick.

No one spoke up.

"Very well, you can leave now" said Dumbledore.

The students dispersed.

Harry and the others made their way over to where Nott was stood with Jennifer Vaisey and Pucey.

"Potter, as we decided the other night, you four and Nott are our third year team, we have decided to name you as the third year captain given that you have had some tournament experience over the summer, now I would usually split you five into two teams, but for this year I want you to work as a five, understood" said Pucey.

Harry and the others nodded.

"Do not let our house down, I expect you to be ready for when the Duelling tournament starts later this year, you will be only be responsible for making sure that your team is ready, Pucey will be testing you throughout the year to make sure you are ready, you are to do whatever he tells you, is that clear?" said Jennifer.

"Understood" said Harry.

"Good, I expect you all on the training grounds outside the castle at 7 o'clock tonight, don't be late" said Pucey.

"We'll be there" said Daphne.

"Good, you can take your leave now" said Pucey.

Harry and the others walked out of the Great Hall.

They decided to get started on their DADA homework in the library.

They found an empty table and sat down while Blaise and Tracey went to find some books to help them with their homework.

As they were completing their work they heard Hermione talking to herself at the next table while she was looking through a book.

"I can't believe it, Professor Lupin is a Werewolf" said Hermione quietly.

Daphne locked eyes with Harry.

"How the hell did she find that out" said Daphne.

"No idea" said Harry.

"We better talk to her, before she goes and tells someone else" said Tracey.

Harry nodded and stood up along with Daphne.

The pair walked over to Hermione's table and sat down opposite her.

She looked at them in confusion.

"What do you want?" said Hermione bossily.

"To talk, about what you just found out" said Harry.

"And how your going to keep quiet about it" said Daphne.

Hermione looked at them in shock.

"But he's a Werewolf, he shouldn't be working around children, what if he bites someone" said Hermione.

"Hermione, you are quite smart, so don't be stupid, all of the teachers are aware of Professor Lupin's condition, as is my Brother, and do you really think the teachers would put Professor Lupin in a situation where he could bite someone" said Harry.

"But" said Hermione.

"No buts" said Harry.

"You will keep this information to yourself, I'm sure you are aware of what will happen if he is discovered to be a Werewolf, are we clear?" said Daphne icily.

Hermione sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I'll keep quiet about this, is there anything else you want?" said Hermione.

"No, but remember what we said" said Harry.

The two stood up and went back to their table.

"How'd it go?" said Blaise.

"She's agreed to keep quiet about it, we can only assume she paid extra attention as to why Snape set us that essay" said Harry.

"What's worrying though, if she figured it out, someone else might have figured it out as well, and they might not keep quiet about it, and that would cost Remus his job" said Tracey.

"We better hope no one else found out then" said Blaise.

"Especially given that Remus is the best DADA teacher we've ever had" said Daphne opening one of the books to the chapter on Grindylows.

29th November 1993

Harry and the others were stood in the Charms classroom for another private lesson with Flitwick.

"While Shield Charms are a useful line of defence, you cannot be overly reliant on them, dodging is something any good dueller must be very good at, so just for this lesson I will be testing your dodging capabilities, Miss Davis, you first" said Flitwick.

He spent the next two hours constantly firing spells at each of them and seeing how long they could keep dodging for. Every minute or two he would catch them with spells and make them start again until he was happy with their dodging and their reflexes.

After the lesson he gave them permission to use the training grounds outside the castle near where the flying lessons take place to hold practice duels to get better.

 **A/N: the spell Expeloso is one of my own made up spells. Chapters will be updated sporadically whenever I get the time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Forgotten Hero Part III**

13th December 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey and Blaise walked out of Honeydukes.

"I can't believe you gave Blood Lollies to Malfoy, in fact no I can't believe he was stupid enough to try them after you gave them to him" said Harry looking at Daphne.

"I know, I thought he would recognise that they were Blood Lollies" said Daphne laughing.

"Yeah well, intelligence has never been Malfoy's strong suit has it?" said Harry.

"I always wondered how he manages to get decent marks sometimes, first he eats the Acid Pops I gave him, then he eats a Blood Lolly, what an idiot" said Tracey.

"And everyone thinks that his two cronies are idiots" said Daphne.

"Well they are, but Draco is as well" said Blaise.

Harry smirked.

"I wonder if we could trick someone else into eating one" said Harry.

"Who?" said Tracey curiously.

Harry nodded his head towards Gladrag's Wizarding Wear.

"I spy, with my little eye, something beginning with W" said Harry smirking.

The others turned to where he was looking.

"Weasel" said Daphne smirking.

Charles, Ron and Hermione had just walked out of Gladrag's.

"Weasel it is, allow me" said Tracey.

The four walked towards the three.

As Charles walked past the alleyway next to Gladrag's Daphne pulled her wand out as she saw a familiar figure charge out of the alleyway towards Charles.

Peter Pettigrew.

Harry pulled out his wand as Pettigrew caught Charles off guard and knocked him to the ground.

Tracey and Blaise drew their wands as the four charged towards where Pettigrew was trying to drag Charles through the alleyway while pointing a wand at Ron and Hermione.

"Stupefy!" shouted Harry.

"Stupefy!" shouted Daphne, Tracey and Blaise simultaneously.

The four stunners shot towards Pettigrew.

Peter locked eyes with them before he quickly changed into his rat form.

The stunners hit Charles knocking him backwards as Wormtail shot back down the alleyway before disappearing.

"You let him get away" said Ron angrily.

"Shut it Weasel" snarled Daphne.

"We were attempting to stop Wormtail, which was more than what you two were doing?" snarled Blaise.

Ron stupidly pulled his wand out and pointed it towards Blaise. Harry and the others sharply pointed their wands at Ron.

"What on earth is going on here?" shouted Mcgonagall running towards them.

"It was Pettigrew Professor, he tried to kidnap Charles, but he fled when we tried to stop him" said Harry.

Mcgonagall paled slightly.

"I see, so why is Mr Potter unconscious?" said Mcgonagall.

"They stunned him Professor" said Hermione.

"He got hit by the stunners we sent at Pettigrew, he transformed back into a rat before running back up the alley" said Daphne.

Mcgonagall nodded.

"Very well, 5 points each to Slytherin for aiding a classmate, now off you go, and keep your eyes open" said Mcgonagall.

She walked over to Charles and revived him.

"But Professor, how can you let them get away with knocking Charles unconscious?" said Ron angrily.

"Because they were attempting to save him from being kidnapped Mr Weasley, though I do wonder why you and Miss Granger did nothing, did you aid these four?" said Mcgonagall sternly.

Ron and Hermione hung their heads in shame.

"No Professor" said Hermione shamefully.

Mcgonagall nodded.

"I thought not, 5 points from Gryffindor each for failing to help your friend" said Mcgonagall.

Harry and the others watched her conjure a stretcher for Charles before walking away.

"First he tries to break into Gryffindor Tower, now he tries to kidnap your Brother in broad daylight, Azkaban must have turned him insane" said Daphne.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it did, they say Azkaban and Dementors can do things to you, mentally and physically" said Harry.

"If that's what its done to Pettigrew, I'd hate to see what it did to some of the more dangerous prisoners, like Dolohov and Lestrange" said Blaise shuddering.

"Its almost frightening to think about it" said Tracey.

"I know, and I'll be thankful when we're on our way home next week" said Daphne.

"Won't we all, I'll be glad to see my Mum again, especially now that she's getting married, she's been going mad about the honeymoon though, Sirius won't tell her where they're going" said Tracey smiling slightly.

"Where are you staying while they're away?" said Harry.

"With me, you two can come and stay for a few days as well if you want" said Daphne.

"Love too" said Blaise.

"Yeah, Mum wrote to me the other day, says she and Dad are going to try and sort things out over Christmas" said Harry.

Daphne smiled and wrapped her arm around him.

"Glad to hear that, I know this hasn't been easy on you and Dorea" said Daphne.

Harry returned the gesture.

"Thanks" said Harry smiling.

The two walked off towards the Three Broomsticks followed by Tracey and Blaise.

They spent the rest of the day in Hogsmeade before walking back up to the castle.

Once they reached the main doors Harry turned to the others.

"I'll see you guys back in the Common Room" said Harry.

Daphne nodded.

"You sure you don't want us to come with you?" said Tracey.

"I'll be okay, I'll see you guys in a bit" said Harry.

The three watched him walk off in the opposite direction.

"You think he'll be okay?" said Blaise.

Daphne nodded.

"Yeah… this is something he has to do himself" said Daphne.

Once Harry rounded the corner and was out of sight the three walked off towards the dungeons.

When he reached the Hospital Wing he saw that Ron and Hermione were stood around Charles's bed talking to him.

He slowly walked towards the bed causing the three to turn around and look at him.

Ron and Hermione looked rather annoyed while Charles looked disinterested by his presence.

"How are you feeling?" said Harry.

"Like hell, no thanks to you and your friends" said Charles icily.

Harry sighed.

"We saved your life, and that is the only thing you can say" said Harry.

"You knocked me out and let him get away" said Charles bitterly.

"It was your fault Pettigrew got away" said Ron angrily.

"I didn't see either of you trying to help him, you just stood there and watched as Pettigrew dragged your best friend into that alleyway" said Harry.

Ron scowled while Hermione looked slightly ashamed.

Harry walked towards them.

"Both of you, wait outside, my Brother and I need to speak in private" said Harry.

"You can't tell us what to do Snake" snarled Ron.

"Get out, now" said Harry icily.

"You cannot make us leave" said Hermione bossily.

"Leave us guys, I'll hear him out" said Charles in an annoyed tone.

Ron looked shocked.

"Are you sure, what if he tries to attack you?" said Ron in shock.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Harry can't do anything to me, just give us the room" said Charles snidely.

Ron and Hermione stood up and slowly walked out of the door watching Harry distrustfully.

Once they were gone Harry pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down.

"What is it with you?" said Harry.

"What the hell do you mean?" said Charles bitterly.

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration.

"You don't get it do you, Pettigrew wants you, he came after you, and it won't be the last time, you need to get wise, had we not stepped in, you could have ended up lying in a ditch somewhere covered in blood with your throat slashed" said Harry.

Charles scoffed.

"I would have fought him off" said Charles.

"How, you could not get out of his grip, and your friends stood by and did nothing, they did not even draw their own wands, some friends" said Harry bitterly.

"They are better than those people you call friends" snarled Charles.

"Yet they saved your life, while your own friends stood back and watched, who are the better people now?" said Harry.

Charles turned away from him.

"We're done here" said Charles bitterly.

Harry sighed and stood up.

"You want my advice, grow eyes in the back of your head, otherwise you will keep getting caught out by your enemies, and teach that Weasel of a best mate of yours how to duel properly, so that next time you get in a situation where he has to save your life, he'll actually be able to do it, despite how talentless he actually is" said Harry.

"Whatever" said Charles in a bored tone.

Harry sighed and walked towards the Hospital Wing doors.

He did not even look at Ron and Hermione as he walked past them.

"You can go back in now" said Harry.

Ron and Hermione walked back into the Hospital Wing.

Harry walked all the way up to the top of the Astronomy Tower.

He looked out into the distance as he leaned on the railing.

He stayed there for a few minutes before footsteps from behind him interrupted his train of thought.

He turned around and was quite surprised by who it was.

Hermione Granger.

Harry nodded to her.

"Miss Granger" said Harry.

"What are you doing up here?" said Hermione haughtily.

"The same thing you came up here to do, to think" said Harry turning around.

Hermione remained still and silent.

"You can come over here, I'm not going to bite you" said Harry.

Hermione slowly walked towards him and leaned on the railing next to him.

"Why do you hate your Brother?" said Hermione haughtily.

Harry tensed up.

He quickly turned to face her with an annoyed look on his face.

"What makes you think I hate him?" said Harry icily.

Hermione recoiled.

"You never say anything nice to him, you never do anything nice for him, you appear to be jealous of him" said Hermione bossily.

Harry let out a harsh laugh.

"No Miss Granger, I don't hate him, I don't like him very much but he is still my Brother, I still feel love for him despite our many years of anger and bitterness" said Harry.

"Why don't you like him then?" said Hermione.

"Because he is a vain, lazy, arrogant boy" said Harry harshly.

"He is not" said Hermione.

"You are blinded by your own friendship with him that you have ignored all of his faults, how many times have you simply stood by as he bullied other students, how many times have you done his work for him because he was too lazy to do it himself, how many times Miss Granger?" said Harry.

Hermione stuttered.

"That's what I thought" said Harry.

Hermione scowled.

"And what about you, all you Slytherins ever do is bully other students, including me, what have you ever done for us that makes you better?" said Hermione bitterly.

Harry sighed.

"I saved your life, back in first year, when my brother and your idiot best friend put you in a situation which could have killed you, I saved all three of you, and you never once thanked me for it" said Harry.

Hermione looked shocked.

"But your never nice to Ron either, what did he ever do to you?" said Hermione bossily.

"Ronald Weasley is one person I will never see eye to eye with, and you have been around him long enough to know exactly what he thinks of me and Charles, he hero worships my brother while he looks at me as the next dark lord, tell me Miss Granger, how many times have you stepped in when he calls me and my friends any number of horrible names?" said Harry.

"But-" stammered Hermione.

"No buts Miss Granger, how many times?" said Harry.

Hermione just glared at him before walking away.

Harry watched her leave before turning around.

 _One hour later…_

Harry walked back into the Slytherin Common Room.

He spotted Daphne, Tracey and Blaise sat on one of the settee's and made his way towards them.

They turned around and looked at him with relieved looks on their faces.

"You took your time" said Tracey.

Harry nodded and sat down next to Blaise.

"I needed some time to think" said Harry leaning back on the settee.

"About what?" said Daphne.

"A couple of things, it was strange who actually interrupted my train of thought at the time" said Harry.

"Who?" said Daphne.

"Granger, I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower thinking, as it happens she went up there to do the same thing" said Harry.

"I bet that went well" said Blaise sarcastically.

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Well enough I guess, though she was not exactly subtle about the questions she asked me, nor did she think about what her words meant" said Harry.

"What does that mean?" said Tracey testily.

"She asked me if I hated my Brother, I told her no, though she did not believe me, especially when I told her exactly who he was, but she is blind to his faults because they are friends" said Harry.

"She refuses to see him for what he really is" said Blaise.

"A lazy, bullying toe rag" said Daphne.

Harry nodded.

"She is blind to the Weasels many faults as well" said Harry.

Tracey snorted.

"The Weasel only has faults, nothing praiseworthy about him whatsoever" said Tracey.

"While it is not exactly praiseworthy, he has excellent skills of brown nosing and butt kissing Dumbledore and his precious hero, the Boy Who Lived" said Daphne sarcastically.

Harry chuckled.

"I suppose that is true, they are the only skills he has, one must call them praiseworthy for his sake" said Harry amusedly.

They all laughed.

"Only Malfoy Sr betters Weasel at those skills" said Tracey.

"Maybe Draco will better Weasel at those particular skills one day" said Daphne.

"Me better than that walking human Weasel, of course I'm better than him" said an all too familiar voice from the entrance.

Harry and the others turned to see Draco stood with Crabbe and Goyle before laughing.

"So Draco, are you telling us your better than the Weasel at brown nosing and butt kissing" said Harry laughing.

Draco snarled.

"What did you just say Potter?" snarled Draco.

"You said you were better than Weasel, at a time when we were talking about his skills of brown nosing and butt kissing, so tell us, do you think you are better at brown nosing and butt kissing than him, your Father does it to Fudge all of the time" said Harry stealthily drawing his wand.

Draco snarled as Harry and the others laughed.

"You might want to quit while your ahead Draco, your lips are already beginning to turn brown" said Daphne.

To their amusement Draco immediately touched his lips.

Harry and the others roared with laughter.

"Seriously Malfoy, you fell for that, I guess you do join your Father in a little bit of brown nosing and butt kissing whenever possible" said Blaise.

Draco snapped and pulled out his wand.

"Levicorpus!" shouted Harry quickly pointing his wand at Draco.

Draco screamed as he was hoisted ankle first into the air by an invisible hook leaving him dangling upside down in the entrance to the common room.

"Get me down" shouted Draco in fear.

Harry and the others laughed and ignored him as Crabbe and Goyle unsuccessfully tried to pull him out of the air.

19th December 1993

Harry, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise, Astoria and Dorea were sat in one of the compartments as the Hogwarts Express travelled through the snow laden Scottish countryside.

Harry was looking at the letter Sirius had sent him four days ago.

 _Hey Pup_

 _I managed to get all the ingredients for your potion as well as the specific animal parts. And you need not worry about paying me for getting them. Consider them a favour from me. I have also gathered some mandrake leaves for you which you will have to keep in your mouth for an entire month before you take the potion._

 _Remus has agreed to let you brew the potion in his office and will supervise you during the entire Animagus transformation process. Do not under any circumstances attempt to make any progress on your Animagus transformations unless you are with Remus. Doing so could be very dangerous for any one of you._

 _Lastly your Aunt Andromeda and Uncle Ted have agreed to let you, Dorea and Tracey stay with them for the Christmas holidays while your Mum and Dad try and sort out their personal differences and so me and Beth can go over the extremely boring planning for our wedding (Merlin this part is torture). Your brother however has been invited to spend that time at the Burrow with the Weasleys and has decided to accept their invitation instead of your Aunt's invitation._

 _Love Padfoot_

Harry folded the parchment up and placed it back in his pocket.

Ted and Andromeda were going to meet them on the platform and floo him, Tracey and Dorea to their house while Sirius and Beth were going to join them for dinner that night.

Harry and Dorea naturally felt a bit down at not being able to stay with their Mother for the holidays due to her decision to spend most of the Christmas holidays trying to sort things out with James.

The two cheered up however when they found out that the Potter, Black, Tonks and Weasley families were going to spend Christmas at Potter Manor.

Daphne turned to Tracey with a smile on her face.

"It sure was nice of your Mum to ask me to be one of her bridesmaids at her wedding" said Daphne.

Tracey smiled and hugged Daphne.

"Why wouldn't she, she loves you, you know your like a daughter to her" said Tracey.

"I know, but it was still nice anyway" said Daphne.

She turned to Harry.

"Has Sirius made you one of his Grooms Men then Harry?" said Daphne.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah, me, Dad and Uncle Ted, and he's made Remus his best man" said Harry.

"Since your Mum has made you her Maid Of Honour, who else has she named as her Bridesmaids?" said Daphne.

"Your Mum and Blaise's Mum" said Tracey.

She turned to Astoria with a slight frown on her face.

"Shame though Tori, she wanted you to be one of her bridesmaids as well but she already picked three" said Tracey sadly.

Astoria shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh well, its fine by me" said Astoria.

Dorea turned to Harry.

"So Big Brother, are you looking forward to seeing Aunt Andi again, she was always your favourite Aunt, and you her favourite Nephew" said Dorea in a slightly teasing voice.

The others laughed while Harry smirked.

"Of course I'm her favourite, I was the only one of us who ever listened to her lessons on Pureblood etiquette and family history, you and Dora ignored every word of it, and Charles listened to five minutes of it before refusing to hear any more of it" said Harry.

"Ever her favourite" said Dorea rolling her eyes.

At that moment they were interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open.

They turned to see Charles, Ron and Hermione stood in the doorway.

"Not sure why you were Aunt Andromeda's favourite, you like most of the things she hated when she was growing up, all that Pureblood etiquette rubbish and so forth" said Charles snarkily.

Ron sniggered while Hermione conveniently chose to remain silent.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Hated, she didn't hate them Charles, otherwise she would not have taught most of them to me, and tried to teach them to you, not that you ever understood any of it, too much information for that tiny mind of yours to comprehend" said Harry.

Charles glared at him as the others chuckled.

"He's smarter than you snake" said Ron snidely.

The others burst out laughing while Harry smirked.

"At Quidditch facts yes, anything else, I doubt that, though I am surprised at you Charles, given that you chose not to stay with Aunt Andi this Christmas, when she invited all of us to spend Christmas together as a family" said Dorea.

"I was invited to stay at the Burrow first, I had already accepted Mrs Weasley's invitation by the time I got Aunt Andromeda's invite" said Charles curtly.

Harry snorted.

"Or you chose not to come so Dora couldn't pull prank after prank on you, maybe you were scared that she would pour a bucket of ice cold water on you to wake you up again" said Harry amusedly.

"I'm not scared of her" growled Charles.

"Your cousins got nothing on your Brother" said Ron snidely.

Harry and the others laughed.

"Well given that she is a qualified Auror and Mad Eye Moody's Protege while he's a 13 year old schoolboy, I'd say she's got plenty on him" said Harry.

Ron growled at him.

"Don't burst a blood vessel Weasel" said Blaise as Ron's ears started to turn red.

Harry and the others laughed.

"So Ronniekins, enlighten us on another subject, did you by some bizarre chance manage to get onto the Gryffindor duelling team?" said Harry.

Ron smirked.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" said Ron arrogantly.

"Well, you've never really been that much of a duellist, I am very surprised someone with your limited skills managed to get onto a duelling team in the first place" said Tracey smirking.

Ron glared at her.

"I'm better than the scum that are on the snakes duelling team, like Malfoy" said Ron snidely.

"And what makes you think someone as useless as Draco Malfoy would be good enough to grace our duelling team?" said Daphne.

"Cos the little shit probably bought his way onto the team, the same way he did with your pathetic Quidditch team" said Ron arrogantly.

Charles nodded in agreement.

Harry chuckled.

"I hate to disappoint you Weasel, but Daphne is right, Draco Malfoy is not on our duelling team, but now that we know your on the Gryffindor team, I'm sure we'll have plenty of fun with you, not that you'll enjoy any of it of course" said Harry.

Ron paled slightly before composing himself.

"Just you wait, I'll beat you easily this time" said Ron arrogantly.

Harry and the others erupted with laughter.

"In your dreams Weasel, but we tire of talking to you, so please leave" said Tracey shooing them with her hand.

Charles and Ron glared at them before stalking away.

"I knew you hated him Harry, he was right about you" said Hermione hatefully before walking away.

Daphne snarled before standing up and leaving the compartment.

She caught up with Hermione and grabbed her arm.

Hermione spun around and glared at her.

"That wasn't very nice was it Granger?" said Daphne nastily.

Hermione pulled her arm free.

"It was the truth, a truth your too blind to see, that your best mate hates his Brother and is jealous of him" said Hermione bossily.

Daphne fixed her with an icy glare.

"Is it, or is that just what you want to think about Harry, tell me, why would Harry be jealous of your prat of a best mate?" said Daphne angrily.

Hermione didn't answer.

"Given that he is one of the top students of our year, as am I, surpassing yourself, he has a First Class Order Of Merlin, a Special Awards For Services to the School, as do I, he gets top marks in all his classes, as do myself, Tracey and Blaise, he reached the finals of the International Duelling Circuit, he worked hard to achieve all of that, while his Brother had everything handed to him on a plate, so tell me again Hermione, why would Harry be jealous of his arrogant vain prat of a brother?" said Daphne sternly.

"Because he is always trying to one up Charles, because Charles is famous and Harry is not, and he seems to resent that all the time" said Hermione bossily.

"That is your opinion, you barely know Harry, and it shows in your opinion of him, you don't know the real Harry, the kind of person he really is, perhaps if you did, you would see things a lot differently" said Daphne.

Hermione huffed and quickly walked away.

Daphne turned around and walked back to the compartment.

When she walked inside she sat back down next to Tracey and Astoria.

 _Four hours later…_

Harry, Tracey and Dorea said goodbye to Daphne, Blaise and Astoria before walking over to where Ted and Andromeda were stood waiting for them with Dora.

Once Harry and the others reached them the Tonks's greeted Harry and Dorea with hugs before introducing themselves to Tracey.

Andromeda led them over to the floo at the end of the platform where a large queue had formed a line to use the floo.

"Okay, Ted's going to take you Harry, I'll take Tracey and Nymphadora is going to take Dorea" said Andromeda shrinking their trunks and placing them in her pocket.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" muttered Dora angrily.

"Don't be a grouch Nymphadora" said Harry jokingly as he went to stand next to Ted.

Dora glared at him.

"Don't push your luck Harry" said Dora half jokingly half bitterly.

Dora playfully punched him in the arm before wrapping an arm around Dorea.

"I'm not waiting around in this queue" said Dora in a bored tone.

She disapparrated taking Dorea with her.

Andromeda sighed.

Fortunately for them they reached the front of the queue a few minutes later heading back to Alphard's Retreat where Ted and Andromeda lived.


End file.
